Heidi Lily Potter: Book Four
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Heidi's third year. Quidditch World Cup, Triwizard Tournament and Mad-Eye Moody. Throw in changes in relationships and nightmares and life is anything but calm for Heidi this year.
1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the prologue for Heidi Lily Potter: Book Four. Sweet! Let's recap as normal, shall we?

Heidi Lily Potter is Harry Potter's younger sister by a year. As easily guessed by that one sentence, her life is anything but easy. She and her brother are being raised and cared for by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Harry's first year we watched as Heidi dealt with her brother going through his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heidi's year was by no means a cake walk since she was living at the school along with their guardians as Sirius was one of the teachers. And it seemed every time Heidi helped her brother do something that was against the rules, she got in trouble.

Book two was Heidi's first year. We watched her get sorted into Ravenclaw, Sirius's reaction was humorous, we also saw Lockhart be, well, Lockhart. Sirius was right, the wall paper would have done better. We saw her deal with the school being attacked by an unseen force and her brother being blamed. Yeah, that worked her temper.

Last year we saw more problems for the kids. Pettigrew and Bellatrix had broken out of Azkaban and were after the kids, dementors, which had a great negative effect on the Potter kids, were stationed around the school and Sirius was in full freak out, over protective mode. The only upside to their year was Remus being their Defense teacher.

This year, well we've got the Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, Mad-Eye Moody as a Defense teacher, dragons, the Black Lake and a maze beyond any nightmare you can imagine. As for personal stuff, Harry gets his first girlfriend while Heidi gives Seamus the answer he's been waiting for all summer and while Harry has nightmares about Voldemort, Heidi is still fighting off her own nightmares about her torture at the hands of Bellatrix from the year before.

There is no such thing as an easy year in the lives of Harry and Heidi Potter. So sit back, hit the next button and hold on to your wands.

-LacytheDemonicWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the first chapter of book four! Look! We're moving right along! *snorts* We've almost reached the year mark of starting this and I'm only on book four. Yeah, that's moving real fast. But it could be worse! I could still be on book three! Moving on! For the first chapter we'll start with a brief scene between Heidi and Harry, then a visit from Molly and a talk with the adults before Heidi sends Seamus a message. Then it's off to the Burrow! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi muttered to herself as she watched the spoon stir the warming milk for her hot chocolate. There had yet to be one night this summer where she didn't have a nightmare. She was getting sick of it. She wanted a normal night of sleep, one that wasn't filled with images of Bellatrix standing over her and the memories of just how painful the Cruciatus Curse was. That was a pain she was sure would be the worst she ever experienced.

As the milk started to bubble, Heidi grabbed the bar of chocolate bar from the counter and slowly lowered it into the pot, letting the spoon slowly mix the melting chocolate into the milk. Once just over half the bar was melted, Heidi stuck the end in her mouth and took over stirring for the magicked spoon. Reaching up blindly with one hand, Heidi grabbed her favorite mug and set it on the counter. After making sure all the chocolate was mixed in, Heidi carefully poured the hot liquid into the mug.

Heidi glanced at the kitchen table and decided her own bed would be more comfortable then the hard chairs left over from whatever taste Sirius's mother thought she had. Picking her mug up, Heidi left the kitchen and headed back up to her room.

As she passed Harry's room, she heard a sharp gasp and his bed squeak as he sat up. Frowning, Heidi knocked softly on the door and waited for Harry's okay before opening it.

"You alright, Pup?" Heidi asked as she walked in.

Harry, who was rubbing his scar, let his hand fall to his lap. "Um yeah, I'm fine."

Heidi cocked a brow. "Wanna try that again?"

Harry sighed and explained his dream to Heidi. She sat on the foot of his bed as he described Voldemort's state of being and couldn't hold back a shudder as he mentioned Wormtail. He may not have had a hand in her torture but he still helped grab her and was there.

"And when I woke up," Harry finished. "my scar was hurting."

Heidi frowned. "Like your first year? When Voldemort was at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "Exactly like that."

Heidi clutched her mug tighter. "But Harry, that only happens with Voldemort around. He can't possibly get to us here."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it, Heidi."

"You have to talk to Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora." Heidi said.

"It's a bit late, Bug." Harry pointed out.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Obviously not now. In the morning. You know Padfoot will want to know."

Harry nodded again. "Alright Ladybug, deal. I'll talk to them in the morning."

Heidi mimicked his nod. "Good. Now I'm taking my hot chocolate and going to bed."

Harry eyed the mug. "Can I steal a sip?"

Heidi snorted. "Fat chance, Pup. Make your own."

Harry laughed as Heidi left his room.

Heidi went back into her room and settled on her bed. She stared out the window as she slowly drank her hot chocolate. Maybe his scar hurting didn't mean Voldemort was there. But then, what else could it be?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi hummed as she walked through the living room and nearly jumped out of her robes when she saw Molly Weasley's head in the fire place.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Heidi said, her hand on her chest. "You scared me."

Molly smiled. "Sorry Heidi dear. I was wondering if Sirius, Remus or Nymphadora were around."

Heidi looked around. "Um, hold on." she stuck her head into the hall. "PADFOOT! UNCLE MOONY! AUNT DORA! MRS. WEASLEY'S IN THE FIRE PLACE!"

Heidi regretted her shouting as Mrs. Black returned with a shout of her own.

"KEEP QUIET CHILD! NO ONE IN THIS FAMILY SCREAMS FROM ROOM TO ROOM!"

Heidi cringed at Molly. "Whoops."

It didn't take long for Mrs. Black to be silenced and for a very annoyed Sirius to walk in.

"Heidi,"

Heidi held up her hands. "Sorry, but I didn't know where you guys were and I didn't want to keep Mrs. Weasley waiting."

Sirius hook his head. "Remus is up in the library. He wants to talk to you about your dreams."

Heidi couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. "Great." she waved to Molly. "Bye Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled. "Bye Heidi." she waited until Heidi was gone before speaking. "Dreams?"

Sirius pulled a chair up to the fire. "Heidi's been having nightmares about what she went through with Bellatrix and Wormtail since the summer began," he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "And she refuses to take dreamless sleep potions to help."

Molly tsked. "She is her father's daughter."

Sirius smiled a bit. "Which father?"

Molly laughed. "Both." she sobered. "The reason I called is Arthur managed to get enough tickets for our whole family plus you five to go to the World Cup and we wanted to know if you were still interested."

Sirius laughed. "Molly, it's Quidditch, of course we're interested. Monday, right?"

Molly nodded. "That's right. And if you want, so it's easier for everyone to get there, you lot can spend tomorrow night at here at the Burrow."

"Definitely." Sirius agreed. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Make sure to come in time for dinner," Molly said. "I'm making stew."

Sirius almost drooled at the thought of Molly's stew. "We'll be there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Nibbling on the end of her quill, Heidi stared at the half written note to Seamus. She'd come to her decision about two weeks before hand and had been writing the note since. It really wasn't going well. Words were not her thing. Well they were. Okay, feelings weren't her thing. At least not serious feelings.

"Having trouble Bug?"

Heidi squeaked and fell out of her chair as Tonks walked into the room. "Aunt Dora!"

Tonks laughed and helped Heidi up. "Sorry Heidi. I didn't realize you were so focused." she looked at the parchment but only saw Seamus's name before Heidi all but pounced on it. "Writing Seamus a letter?"

Heidi fiddled with it. "Um, kinda."

Tonks raised a brow. "Kinda?"

Heidi felt herself blush. "We kinda had an agreement at the end of last term that I'd take the summer to think about what the kiss meant. And," she handed the parchment to Tonks. "I made up my mind."

Tonks read it over. "I see," she crumpled it up. "let's try this again, shall we?"

Heidi exhaled in relief. "Yes please."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After sending Seamus's letter off with her black owl, Ayana, Heidi finished packing her bag for the World Cup then headed downstairs to meet everyone by the fireplace.

"Ugh, floo powder." Harry said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you've traveled just fine for years."

Remus snorted. "Sure after you lost him the first time."

Sirius smacked Remus. "Shush Moony!"

Harry and Heidi stared at Sirius. "You lost him/me?"

Sirius huffed. "Thanks Moony."

Remus patted his back. "Always happy to help."

Tonks shook her head at the two and looked at Heidi. "You send it off?"

Heidi nodded. "Yup, just before I came down."

Remus frowned. "Sent what off?"

"Nothing," Heidi and Tonks answered.

"Heidi and I will go first." Tonks said to distract Remus. "You boys can bicker over who follows first after." Before the men could argue, Tonks threw floo powder into the fire place. "Heidi,"

Heidi stepped into the green fire. "The Burrow!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*laughs* Oh Katie will murder me, that's for sure. She's not happy that we don't know what the note said. I'm guessing you guys aren't happy either. Don't worry, we'll find out! Until then, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos. Got the second chapter of book four here. Now in this chapter we'll see the beginning of a relationship change but not the one you're waiting for. *dodges fruits and veggies and Katie's pumpkin* Breathe guys! It'll come! Just not yet. For now we have another to work on. And I'm not telling ya which. The beginning of the chapter will give that away. After that it's some more nightmares for Heidi, off to the World Cup and getting ready for the match! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sneezed several times as she stepped out of the fire place at the Burrow.

"Oh dear, look at you," Molly bustled over to Heidi and helped her brush the soot from her robes. "one day we must find a way to make this less messy."

Heidi smiled. "It would be nice."

Molly returned the smile and hugged Heidi. "It's good to see you dear,"

Heidi returned the hug. "You too, Mrs. Weasley."

Heidi could tell Molly was going to say something more, probably because Sirius told her about her nightmares, but before she could the others came through and Molly's desire for cleanliness took over. Heidi moved out of the way and glanced out the window that showed the backyard. Not quite believing what she was seeing, Heidi stepped closer to the window and nearly laughed.

Hermione and George were outside, laughing as they pulled weeds from the garden. But what was humoring Heidi was Ron, standing near the back porch, with a scowl on his face while he watched the two. This was going to be an interesting year.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Bed time Ladybug," Remus said walking into the living room.

Heidi sighed. "Yeah, I knew that was coming."

Remus sat beside her. "Do you want to take a dreamless sleep potion?"

Heidi shook her head. "No, it'll just make it that much harder to get my up in the morning." she sighed again. "I'll get what sleep I can. But I don't want to hear any complaints if I'm grouchy."

Remus laughed. He knew who she was really talking about. "I'll make sure Ron's nowhere near you."

Heidi nodded. "Good." she sighed. "This is one of those things that'll get better, right Uncle Moony?"

Remus nodded. "I have no doubt, Bug." he lifted the blanket on couch. "Come on, under you go."

Heidi rolled her eyes with a smile but did as she was told. She'd decided to sleep downstairs so her nightmares wouldn't disturb the others. Molly had, like Remus, offered a potion to help but Heidi was determined to give stubborn a whole new meaning.

Remus kissed her on the forehead, not caring that she was thirteen and not five. "If you need anything, you know where Aunt Dora and I are."

Heidi nodded. "Night Uncle Moony."

Remus watched her for a moment. "Night Bug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning after a brief mishap involving Molly taking away several of the twins' inventions, the group was off before the sun cracked over the hill. Heidi, who'd actually gotten more sleep then she thought she would, was still extremely tired and lagging behind everyone.

Fred dropped back beside her and stopped her.

"Up you get," he said, kneeling next to her.

Heidi frowned. "What?"

Fred smirked. "Want a piggyback or what?"

Heidi laughed. "Yeah sure,"

With Sirius's help, Heidi was up on Fred's back and the group continued. It didn't take long before the group was trudging up a large slope that had them all panting for breath, the twins all but dragging Heidi along to help her up the hill, before they finally reached flat ground and everyone was ready to collapse.

"Now we just need the portkey," Arthur said.

Sirius huffed. "Be nice if they left it where we could see it."

"Arthur! Sirius! Over here lads! We've got it!"

Sirius grinned. "Is that who I think it is?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes it is,"

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" Arthur and Sirius led the way over to the man who had shouted. Everyone else shrugged and followed.

Sirius and Arthur shook hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone," Arthur said. "works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,"

Heidi and Tonks both noticed Remus stiffen a bit. All werewolves had to register with that department so Remus was very familiar with Amos, and not very comfortable around him.

Heidi looked at the boy standing beside Amos and recognized him right away. He was Cedric Diggory, seventeen in Hufflepuff and he was the Captain and Seeker for the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team. Most of the girls in the school thought he was quite handsome. Course those were the girls who thought Lockhart was the greatest thing since Owl Post. Heidi didn't agree then and she didn't agree now.

"Merlin's beard, Harry?" Amos broke through Heidi's thoughts. "Harry Potter?"

Heidi almost growled. Here we go again.

"Uh-yeah," Harry said.

Remus and Tonks closed in a bit around Heidi as Amos went on about Cedric beating Harry when he fell off his broom the year before. That was quite possibly worse then Amos asking Harry question after question about his scar and the night he 'beat' Voldemort. Fortunately it wasn't much longer before it was time for their portkey to leave and Amos stopped talking.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in front of the tents that had been pitched for the group to sleep in after the match. There were three, one for Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Harry, another for Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins and the final for the girls.

"Miss Potter, you have grown."

Heidi looked up with a frown as two men came towards her. One she recognized as Ludo Bagman, who was the Head of Magical Games and Sports. The other-

"Barty Crouch," Sirius appeared behind Heidi, his hand coming to rest on her shoulders. "been a while."

Crouch leveled Sirius with a look that could only be taken as distrust. "Sirius Black, not long enough."

Heidi was confused. She hadn't heard Sirius talk this way to anyone other then Lucius Malfoy and that, well family.

"Heidi," Sirius didn't look at his goddaughter as he addressed her. "why don't you go walk around for a bit? See if you find anyone you know like your brother did."

Heidi frowned but nodded and headed off. She glanced over her shoulder to see Arthur, Remus and Tonks join Sirius. Neither of her other guardians looked happy to see Crouch either. Shaking it off, and knowing Remus would explain later, Heidi made her way through the hundreds of tents, waving at kids she knew, avoiding Oliver Wood, he was a good Quidditch captain but the poor guy was not all together sane, and enjoying being alone for a bit.

"Seamus, that Granger girl, is she the one you've been writing all summer?"

"No Ma, it wasn't! I told ye, it was Harry's sister, Heidi."

"Well when can I meet her?"

Heidi turned with a smile and saw Seamus blushing a deep red as he tried to answer his mother. She decided to take pity on him.

"Now, Mrs. Finnigan," Heidi said as she walked over. She smiled at the sandy haired woman who had the same green eyes as Seamus. "I'm Heidi Potter."

Seamus smiled. "Heidi,"

Mrs. Finnigan smiled. "Well, it's very nice to meet the girl who's had a smile on me boy's face all summer."

Seamus, if possible, blushed even darker and Heidi felt her own face warm up.

"Ma," Seamus muttered.

Mrs. Finnigan laughed. "Well I have a few things to take care of. I'll let the two of ya talk."

Seamus huffed as his mother vanished into the tent. He smiled sheepishly at Heidi.

"Sorry about that,"

Heidi giggled. "Don't worry, if Aunt Dora were here, she wouldn't have left." she scrubbed her hands together. "Did Ayana find you before you came here?"

Seamus nodded. "Just before we left, actually." he pulled Heidi's note from his pocket. "Brought it with me, stupid I know."

Heidi shook her head. "No, not stupid. I would have done the same thing. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer."

"I told you to take your time," Seamus said.

Before she lost her nerve, Heidi stepped forward and kissed Seamus. It was short and not really anything more then a peck but it was enough. She pulled back and smiled.

"Hi,"

Seamus grinned. "Hi,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And now that Katie's squealing is deafening me, again, you all finally have it! Seamus and Heidi are finally together! And fear not, Harry will find out and it'll be thanks to Fred and George but we've got a bit before that. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. I am very happy to see everyone liked Heidi and Seamus finally getting together and I will confirm now that yes, Hermione and George will become an item. *pauses* Man, I just sounded like my nana. *clears throat* Anyway! Small change from the book, S.P.E.W. will not exist. No offense to Hermione and her hard work but the girl is a broken record with that and it drove me nuts. However, be prepared to see a lot of Winky. She's going to...well she's going to be Heidi's Dobby to put it in simple terms. You'll see why after this chapter. For now, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked through the different souvenirs, already clutching the omnioculars that Harry had purchased for her, himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She, herself, had purchased a green rosette and a flag for Ireland. The twins had teased her, saying she was getting Ireland things because of Seamus. Heidi knew neither of them saw her with him but it still made her blush and gave her the desire to hex them both. However, the teasing turned on George when Hermione offered to buy him a rosette, as he and Fred had spent all their money betting with Bagman. George, blushing the same shade as his hair as Fred and Heidi teased him, had accepted the rosette and ignored his brother and younger Potter as best he could.

"Ready for the match, Bug?" Tonks asked, coming to her side.

Heidi smiled. "Definitely."

Tonks watched her niece's face for a moment. "So, find Seamus while you were out walking?"

Heidi felt her face warm. "How-"

Tonks laughed. "I'm your aunt, Bug. I know these things. So, how did it go?"

Heidi fiddled with the flag in her hands. "I kissed him."

Tonks raised a brow. "Oh really?" she nodded a bit. "I see," Heidi watched her aunt take on a look that reminded her way too much of Sirius for her to not be scared. "Well of course you'll have to marry him now. I think we have your mother's wedding dress in the attic. We'll have to bring it in some but I'm sure it will fit like a glove. He can wear your dad's robes from the wedding."

Heidi's eyes bugged. "Aunt Dora!"

Tonks nearly fell over she was laughing so hard. Heidi huffed. Damn, the twins had nothing on Nymphadora Lupin when it came to messing with someone. The woman was a master at it.

Once they were both breathing again, Heidi from shock and Tonks from her laughing, Heidi glared at her aunt.

"That was mean," she said.

Tonks grinned. "That's the most positive reaction you'll get. Wait until your brother, uncle and godfather find out."

Heidi groaned. "Can I freak out over that later? I'd like to enjoy at least some of the match."

Tonks laughed again and put an arm around Heidi. "Of course. Come on, the others are waiting."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi wasn't sure her eyes could get any wider as she saw just how up their seats were. They were at the highest point of the stadium, right in the exact middle between the goal posts.

"Holy dragon's breath," Heidi muttered.

Ginny nodded. "We're really high."

Heidi heard Harry talking with someone and saw a small house elf, who looked scared out of her mind as she spoke with Harry about Dobby, the small house elf that had shown up at their home two years prior to warn Harry about terrible things that were to take place at Hogwarts. Since then Harry had freed Dobby from his masters, the Malfoys, and gained him as a friend.

Seeing that the elf, known identified as Winky, refused to come out from behind her hands because she was afraid of how high they were, Heidi got an idea.

"Harry," she got her brother's attention. "swap seats with me." Harry frowned but didn't question. Heidi sat beside Winky and smiled as the small elf peaked at her from behind her hands. "Hi, I'm Harry's sister Heidi."

Winky gave a small smile. "Hello Miss Heidi."

Heidi glanced at the field. "So, you don't much like heights, huh?" Winky shook her head. "Well I'll tell ya a secret." she leaned closer, smiling as Winky did the same. "I don't like them either."

Winky slowly lowered her hands. "Really? Then how comes Miss Heidi is up here?"

"Well I really like watching Quidditch," Heidi said. "Harry's his house's Seeker so I learned to deal with my fear so I could watch him. Now, since that took me a long time and I know we don't have that long for you, I was thinking I could tell you what's happening in the match. That way you get to enjoy the game but you don't have to look."

Winky's eyes widened. "Miss Heidi would do that for Winky?"

Heidi nodded. "I sure would."

Winky smiled big. "Oh Winky thanks Miss Heidi so very much!"

"Look Mother, Baby Potter is making friends with a house elf. I knew she couldn't find anything better."

Heidi gritted her teeth. "Draco. Careful, I may be tempted to hex you right over the rail."

Lucius gave Heidi a look. "Watch your tongue, girl."

Heidi snorted. "What for? I'm just having a friendly chat with my cousin. But if you want, I'm sure I have a hex for you too, Lucius."

Narcissa scoffed. "With the Minister only a few seats away? I doubt you have the guts, child."

Heidi smirked. "Ask your son how I feel about hexing him around other people. Hell, ask him about the first time. My godfather was no more then ten feet away and I didn't hesitate."

"Take your seats, Lucius and leave Heidi alone." Tonks almost snarled at her uncle.

"Is something wrong?" Fudge asked.

Heidi smiled at him. "Nothing sir, just a family chat." she turned back to Winky. "That was fun."

Winky let out a laugh. "Miss Heidi is very brave. Winky is glad she has you as a friend."

Heidi felt pride at helping the house elf. "Same Winky. Same."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi laughed as Winky bounced in her seat after the match ended. The little elf was happy that Ireland won but Heidi had a feeling Winky was feeding off of Heidi's excitement for the Irish team. As the team came to collect the trophy, Heidi picked Winky up in her arms and made the her jacket was secure over the house elf's head.

"What is Miss Heidi doing?" Winky asked, a little confused.

Heidi adjusted Winky a bit. "Well it's a long way down so I'm going to carry you. This way you can keep your eyes closed."

"Oh," Winky, in an uncharacteristic moment for a house elf, hugged Heidi. "Thank you Miss Heidi."

Remus patted Heidi's back. "Ready Bug?"

Heidi faced him and nodded. "Yup,"

Remus raised a brow at the house elf in his niece's arms. "Wanna explain?"

"Back at the tents," Heidi said.

Remus accepted this and let Heidi and Tonks go ahead of him as they began their journey back to the ground. It took longer to get down then up as people were more interested in talking about the match then moving but Heidi kept up a conversation with Winky so she wouldn't notice.

Finally they reached the ground and Heidi set Winky down and knelt in front of her, removing her jacket from the elf's head.

"There ya go, Winky." Heidi smiled. "Back on solid ground, far away from being up high."

Winky smiled too. "Winky thanks Miss Heidi so much. She wouldn't had made it down if it weren't for her new friend."

Heidi ushered Winky along. "You're very welcome. Now off you go. I'm sure Mr. Crouch is looking for you."

Winky nodded and was off in the blink of an eye. Heidi stood and waited for the elf to vanish from sight before her smile fell.

"Crouch is an arse," Heidi said to Remus.

Remus put an arm around Heidi. "That he is but you did a good thing helping Winky. I'm very proud of you."

Heidi smiled at Remus before staring after where Winky had gone. Silently Heidi hoped that wouldn't be the last time she saw the elf. Winky was kinda cute and a good spirit. Crouch didn't deserve her. Heidi sighed. But for now,

"I'm tired," she announced.

Remus laughed. "Come on, let's get back to the tents."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I think we can all see by now how Winky is going to turn into Heidi's Dobby. I love the little elf too much not to include her more! And Dobby of course! Both of them! So cute! Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. A better look at Heidi's struggle with her nightmares and the showing of the Death Eaters are what we have to look forward to. Yeah, it's not going to be the most happy of chapters. But when is it ever? Hopefully we'll have some hu-*grins* I know when the humor's coming. Not any time soon but it'll come! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked down a dark tunnel, not entirely sure where she was. It was too dark to see but at the same time it felt familiar. She heard cackling and cracks, like wood breaking, the further along she moved. The closer she got to the end, the louder the sounds got. She started getting scared but her feet kept moving forward. She couldn't make herself turn around.

"We see you baby Potter," a shiver of fear shot down Heidi's spine. "you're so close."

Heidi shook her head. "No, not again."

"I warned you, Heidi. You must listen to her."

Heidi felt her eyes narrow. "Like I'm going to listen to a rat."

An evil cackle sent another shiver of fear through Heidi. "Brave baby Potter."

A bright light blinded Heidi moments before she found herself back on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Bellatrix's twisted smiling face appeared over her.

"Time to pay for that smart mouth, baby Potter. Crucio!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Bug, Ladybug wake up,"

Heidi shot up, a scream lodged in her throat that was stopped by the look on Remus's face.

"What's going on?" she asked, ignoring the cold sweat that had broken out all over her.

"Grab your wand and coat," Remus said, his own wand out. "And do not leave my side unless I tell you."

Heidi didn't ask any more questions. She knew the tone Remus was using and knew something bad had to be going on. As she slid from her bed, her ears picked up screams coming from outside the tent. They weren't like the shouts she'd drifted off to, those of celebration, they were screaming of terror. Of sheer fear.

Pulling her coat on, Heidi grabbed her wand and allowed Remus to pull her out of the tent. Tonks, Hermione and Ginny were already outside while Sirius, Arthur and the others were just coming out.

Heidi looked around and saw fire and destruction everywhere. And, to Heidi's raising fear, the cause was a large group of Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers who had not caused chaos like this since before the Dark wizard's fall.

Sirius rounded on the kids. "We're going to help the Ministry. You lot head to the woods and stay together. We'll come for you once this is taken care of."

As the others ran, Heidi clung to Remus's arm. "Please be careful."

Remus kissed her on the head. "Always Bug. Now go."

Fred and Harry both grabbed one of Heidi's hands and pulled her along behind the others as she watched over her shoulder. Muggles were dangling in the air while Death Eaters stood under them, laughing at the terror on their victims faces.

Heidi wanted more then anything to hex the bastards but knew the moment they were, the spells that held the Muggles up would break and they would most likely fall to their deaths.

"Oh this is stupid," Heidi heard Hermione say. "Lumos!"

A bright light lit up the end of Hermione's wand, allowing the group to see around them. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a root," he said angrily as he got to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to,"

The group turned to find Draco leaning against a near by tree, looking completely relaxed. Heidi and Ron both told Draco off, using language the others knew they wouldn't dare use in front of the adults.

"Language," Draco scolded them. "Hadn't you lot better be hurrying along now? You wouldn't like her being spotted, would you?"

They all stiffened as he nodded towards Hermione at the same time a blast sounded from the campsite and green light lit up the trees.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," Draco said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hermione's a witch," Heidi and Harry snarled.

"Have it your way Potter," Draco said, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth," George all but growled, stepping up to Hermione's side.

"Never mind, George," Hermione said, a restraining hand on his arm.

Heidi jumped, as did Ginny, as another explosion sounded from the campsite. She turned to see if anything could be seen from where they were but all there was was a red haze from the flames and the occasional flash from spells and hexes being fired.

"Where's your parents?" Harry asked. Heidi could hear his temper in his tone. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco was still smiling as he answered. "Well if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," Heidi said. "there's no need to stand here and listen to the dribble of a Death Eater in training." she smirked at Draco. "Though, that is if Voldemort would even take something as pathetic as you."

Draco stepped forward, but so did the twins.

"I'd watch yourself, baby Potter." Draco threatened.

Heidi scoffed. "Why? I've taken your sorry arse down how many times already? I'm not afraid of you, Draco. Or the Death Eaters. Run along now. I'm sure Mummy and Daddy are wondering why their son isn't in on the fun."

Before Draco could respond, the group turned and started deeper into the forest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You honestly accused children of conjuring the Dark Mark, Barty?" Sirius snarled at Crouch. "Do you want to explain to me why you thought they knew how to do it?"

"How am I to know what you're teaching your godchildren, Black?" Crouch asked. "Given the company you keep."

Heidi didn't have to be looking to know Crouch looked at Remus. It was all in his tone.

"Leave him out of this." Heidi growled at the grown wizard.

Remus set a hand on Heidi's shoulder but since he was just as angry as Sirius, he didn't bother reprimanding her.

"Watch your tone, little girl." Crouch did it for him.

Heidi glared hard at him. "I don't even watch my tone with my Headmaster, what makes you think I will for you?"

Sirius held up a hand. "Before you go accusing people, my godchildren, again Barty, remember, you don't have the best track record with being right about people."

"Someone's going to explain what's with those two, right?" Heidi heard Ron asked.

Heidi didn't much care. At this point, she hated Crouch as much as Sirius did.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat out in front of the tent again, not bothering to try and sleep again. Between her nightmare and the Death Eater attack, she knew sleep was impossible.

She stared where the Dark Mark had been in the sky. Thankfully it had faded. She thought of poor Winky, who was now sleeping in Heidi's bed. Heidi wasn't about to let the poor elf go homeless once Crouch dismissed her. Her guardians and the others, minus Ron, shocking, had backed her decision. Heidi was going to let Winky work at the house for the rest of the summer before bringing her to Hogwarts. She was sure Dumbledore would have something for Winky to do.

"Can't sleep Bug?"

Heidi shrugged as Remus sat beside her. "Haven't tried." she sighed. "I was having a nightmare before you woke me."

Remus nodded. "I know. That's why the others were already out of the tent. Your aunt and I weren't sure how you'd wake up and we knew you wouldn't want the others to see." he saw Heidi nod but decided to change the subject. "What are you going to do with Winky?"

Heidi was glad for the subject change and shared her plans with Remus.

"I think there will be plenty for Winky at Hogwarts," Remus reassured her. "You're doing a great thing here, Ladybug."

Heidi nodded. "I just know what it's like when life doesn't go how you expect. She shouldn't have to suffer for something that's not her fault."

Remus hugged Heidi to his side. "You are going to grow up to help a lot of people, Heidi Potter. Not just witches and wizards but all beings. I know it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Is Remus right? Will Heidi do that? Well duh, how often is he wrong? No seriously, I already know what Heidi's job will be once we reach the end of everything. *looks around* No I'm not telling you. Come on people, we're three books away from that. As for now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with yet another wonderful Heidi chapter. Ya know how I said the humor wasn't coming for a while? Well I lied. But I'm not about to give away what the humor is. Oh gods no. I'm gonna leave ya hanging until it's so painfully obvious you figure it out yourselves. *grins* I'm a mean person. Anywho! We're skipping a bit cause this'll be just before the kids head to school and then on the train and the Welcoming Feast. Kay? Kay! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Miss Heidi is leaving Winky?"

Heidi knelt in front of the tiny elf, who was now dressed in a skirt and blouse that Andromeda had made for her when she heard what Heidi was doing. Winky hadn't wanted to take the clothes but Heidi told her it would make her happy if she did.

"Of course not, Winky." Heidi reassured the elf. "But I have to take the train to school. Don't worry, Uncle Moony and Padfoot will make sure you get to Hogwarts and I'll come see you before the Welcome Feast. I promise."

Winky nodded. "If Miss Heidi promises, Winky believes her."

Heidi smiled. "Good girl."

"Ready Bug?" Tonks asked.

Heidi stood up. "Yup."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi took one look at Seamus standing at the end of the corridor on the train and took off for him, not caring who was watching. He saw her coming and grabbed her in a tight hug the moment she reached him.

"You're okay," Heidi breathed into his shoulder.

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I wanted to come looking for ya the next morning but my ma said we had to get home."

Heidi pulled back and gave her own nod. "Yeah, we didn't stick around either."

Seamus watched Heidi for a moment. "So is a relieved hug the only hello I get?"

Heidi laughed. "I think I could arrange another."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

George blinked. As did his twin.

"Fred, do you see what I see?"

Fred nodded. "That would be the young Miss Potter kissing one of our fellow Gryffindors."

George looked at his twin. "Think her brother knows?"

Fred grinned. "Given this is taking place at the far back of the train, a good distance from said brother, I highly doubt it."

George mirrored the grin. "Well who are we to let a brother remain in the dark about his sister's love life?"

Heidi, who apparently had heard the twins, pulled away from Seamus. "Fred and George Weasley, don't dare you tell Harry."

The twins turned their grins to Heidi before taking off. Heidi and Seamus both muttered a 'bugger' before taking off after the two, praying they could stop them before they reached Harry and the others.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Harry stared at the twins. "You saw what?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged concerned looks. This wasn't going to go well.

"Why do we care?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him. "It's my sister! How would you feel if it was Ginny?"

Ginny looked up. "Don't drag me into this, Harry!"

"I am going to hex you two!"

The twins turned and grinned at Heidi and Seamus as they appeared at the cabin the others were in.

"Did you really feel the need to tell Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry glared at Seamus. "They shouldn't have had to do it."

Heidi mirrored the look. "Oh shut it Harry. Like I was going to keep it a secret."

"Then why didn't you tell me when it first happened?" Harry asked.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Because I didn't want you finding Seamus at the World Cup and pushing him into the Pitch, that's why."

"This happened at the match?" Hermione asked.

Heidi and Seamus nodded.

"Look," Heidi turned to Harry again. "either be happy for us or keep your opinion to yourself."

Harry sighed. "Fine," he looked at Seamus. "Hurt her and I'm nothing compared to Uncle Moony." he glanced at Heidi. "Does he know yet?"

"I'm still breathing, aren't I?" Seamus pointed out.

Everyone laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Heidi filed into the Great Hall with all the other years, she glanced up at the Head table and saw Snape, in his usual seat on McGonagall's left. She bit her lip. She hadn't exactly left things on the best terms with the Potions Master, though in her defense the ruddy git asked for it. But he was her teacher and she was the last link he had to her mother. Maybe she could move passed what had happened. Of course, as she saw the nervous, and some hateful, glances towards where Remus sat beside Sirius, Heidi knew she'd never be able to forgive what Snape did. Moving on was as good as he was getting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi knew her jaw was on the floor, and she knew Harry's was as well. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Heidi whipped her head towards her guardians and saw all three trying not to laugh. The ruddy pumpkin heads knew about it! Not only did they have to deal with him stalking their, and everyone elses, shadows last year but now he was teaching them? That was just plain unfair!

"As I was saying," Dumbledore went on.

Heidi huffed. Sure, go on like school wasn't just about to go to Hell. Heidi loved Mad-Eye like an uncle but the, now ex, Auror was out of his bloody mind most of the time. Merlin only knew what he was going to try and teach him. Or how many times during the year they'd have to hear him shout, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" It was going to be a long year.

"It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Heidi blinked out of her inner muttering. What did he say?

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly.

Fred's words broke the tension that Mad-Eye's arrival had caused. The Hall started laughing.

Heidi listened with everyone else as Dumbledore explained the history of the Triwizard Tournament. Heidi was kind of excited to see what two other magic schools were like. Not everyone could be as insane as those at Hogwarts. At least she hoped. She was very relieved to hear that there would be an age limit on the tournament. She knew her brother. He and Ron would all too easily talk each other into entering if they were allowed. She could tell from the twins' faces that they were less then thrilled by the rule.

"And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning." Dumbledore finished. "Bedtime! Chop chop!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in front of the window with Ayana perched on her bed post as she watched the waves on the lake. She wasn't quite ready to sleep yet and she was thinking about the tournament. While it wouldn't ensure a completely normal school year, maybe, just maybe, nothing would go wrong.

"I mean really," Heidi said softly to Ayana. "with all the extra teachers and security for the tournament, what could really go wrong?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oh Heidi...why sweetie? Why? She jinxed it. *shakes head* My poor girl. Alright kids, now that Heidi has basically spelled out the doom for the year, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next Heidi chapter. *grins* This chapter, like the last, will be starting on a funny note. *nods* And for the same reason as well. This time, it's Sirius's turn to find out about Heidi and Seamus. This is going to be funnier then Harry's reaction but less threatening then what Remus's will be. Don't worry, Remus finding out is coming. *laughs* That'll be good. Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi laughed with Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Dean as the five made their way out of the Great Hall to head to their first lesson. As Heidi and Seamus stopped for a moment, the other three looked at them.

"Ah," Dean smirked. "I think they would like to say bye in private."

Ginny laughed. "You're standing in front of the Great Hall, Heidi. Aren't you afraid of Remus seeing?"

Heidi shook her head. "He's still in the Marauder's Quarters."

"We'll leave you two alone then," Luna said with a laugh.

Seamus and Heidi rolled their eyes as their friends walked away laughing.

"Well we knew they wouldn't make it easy on us," Heidi said as she faced Seamus.

Seamus snorted. "Of course not. I am surprised that Harry hasn't glued himself to your side to make sure we aren't doing anything."

Heidi scoffed. "Harry knows better." she heard the bell for first class. "Alright, I better be off."

Seamus leaned down and kissed her.

"Heidi Lily Potter!"

Seamus and Heidi froze. Not exactly the voice they were fearing but still not a good one.

"Hey Padfoot," Heidi said as she slowly turned.

Sirius, who seemed to be frozen, stared between his goddaughter and the boy who was still holding her hand.

Seamus cleared his throat. "I'm gonna-"

"Not move one inch, Mr. Finnigan." Sirius said, snapping back to himself. "How long has," he waved a hand at them. "this-this-this thing been going on?"

Heidi winced at the shrill sound in her godfather's voice. "Since the World Cup." she caught the look on Sirius's face. "You told me to go find someone I knew!"

"I didn't mean find someone to snog once school started!" Sirius shot back.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "I'm not just snogging him, Pad. He's my boyfriend."

Sirius shut his eyes. "I did not hear that."

Heidi looked at Seamus. "Go to class. I've got him."

Seamus nodded and, feeling brave, gave Heidi one more kiss before taking off down the hall.

Sirius glared at the boy.

"Oi," Heidi swatted Sirius's arm. "leave him alone and don't tell Uncle Moony."

Sirius went wide eyed. "Papa Wolf doesn't know?"

Heidi shook her head. "And he won't until I tell him myself."

Sirius winced. He never could keep things from Remus or James. This was going to be interesting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He looked kind of sad showing us the hippogriffs," Luna commented as the girls talked about their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Well the last class he showed them to was Harry," Heidi said. "and thanks to Malfoy, look how that turned out."

Ginny grunted. "I'd like to give that arse a piece of my mind."

"And there's a picture Weasley!"

Heidi glared hard. "He just might get it."

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry said. "C'mon Ron,"

"Oh yeah, you were with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry said. Both he and Hermione grabbed Ron to hold him back. "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

"I don't know Harry," Heidi stepped up beside her brother. "we've known Narcissa for years, I think she's always looked that way when Draco's around."

"Don't you dare insult my mother," Draco glared at them.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry said as they turned away.

_BANG_

Several people screamed as Heidi and Harry felt something white-hot graze between them. A second bang rang through the hall before they could pull their wands.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

Everyone turned as Mad-Eye limped over. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor exactly where Draco had been standing.

Heidi wanted to laugh. Mad-Eye had turned Draco into a ferret.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi frowned as she sat in the Marauder's Quarters doing her homework. She was thinking about Mad-Eye turning Draco into a ferret and bouncing him around the entrance hall. At the time it had been hilarious but now that Heidi stopped and thought, it wasn't the Mad-Eye Moody she knew, the one she'd grown up around. Yes he thought a wizard who cursed while their enemy had their back turned as a coward but never would he go as far as he had today.

Sitting back, Heidi tried to think what had caused him to do it. Maybe the rumors were true, maybe he was finally cracking in his old age. But then, why would Dumbledore have offered him the DADA job?

Heidi huffed. And here she'd been hoping the year would be easy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there's that chapter. Sirius knows, Draco became a bouncing ferret and Heidi knows something's up with Mad-Eye. She'll get more and more suspicious as the year goes on. It'll lead up to how she ties into the grave yard. *pauses* Oops, shouldn't have told you that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. So we've got a bit of an emotional beginning with Seamus and Heidi to start the chapter. It'll be after Harry's class witnesses the Unforgiveables. Yeah, Seamus gets to see first hand the spell that was used on Heidi. I think you can guess why it's emotional. After that we'll move right along to the other schools arriving and the drawing of the names. Fair warning to all, this will be a cliff hanger chapter. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi!"

Heidi, Luna and Ginny stopped on their way to dinner and turned to see Seamus coming jogging towards them. Before Heidi could question him, he dropped his bag and pulled her into a tight hug. The brief glimpse Heidi caught of his face told her he was extremely pale and she could feel him shaking.

"Seamus," Heidi rubbed his back. "what's wrong?"

"Moody showed us the Unforgiveables." Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione caught up.

Heidi sucked in a sharp breath and understood Seamus's behavior. He saw the very curse she'd had used on her the June before.

"Seamus, look at me," Heidi tried to pull back so she could look at him. "Seamus, please." it took a few moments but Seamus pulled away a bit. "I'm okay. It hurt and it still gives me nightmares but I'm okay."

Seamus shook his head. "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

Heidi frowned. "Seamus, it wasn't your fault that happened."

"I know," Seamus said. "but I'm," he shook his head.

Heidi kissed him. "It's okay."

Harry made a face. "Can we go eat before I lose what appetite I have?"

Heidi waved a dismissive hand at Harry. "Oh shut it you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Remind me why Remus and I have to be here for this?" Tonks asked as she straightened her Auror robes. She'd just gotten off work.

"Minvera's orders," Sirius said as he futzed with his own robes. He'd been told to dress nicely by McGonagall in that tone that made him feel like a first year all over again. "she wants to show a sign of good faith by having everyone who's going to be around for the tournament to be here when the other schools arrive."

"And since Dora and I live here at the school during the year," Remus said, the only one not fussing with his appearance. "it's understandable we'd be watching the tournament and that's why Minerva wants us here."

Sirius smiled. "Exactly!"

Tonks cocked a brow. "Are you proud that we figured it out or that you actually remembered what Minerva told you?"

Sirius ignored Tonks. "Harry told me his scar has been hurting after a serious of strange dreams."

Remus frowned. "What kind of weird dreams?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "He didn't get a chance to tell me but it's not the dreams that worry me, it's the scar hurting. That only happened when Voldemort was here at Hogwarts."

"There's no way he's here again." Tonks said. "Not with all the security that'll be around for the tournament. He's not that desperate."

Remus crossed his arms. "Well, we can hope he's not. We didn't hear anything from him last year after two attempts Harry's first two years. He has to be building to something."

Sirius patted Remus's shoulder. "There's the positive thinking I was waiting for."

Remus gave Sirius a look as the Heads of house started leading the kids outside. They heard whispers about how the other schools were arriving, they'd ruled out the train since no one had heard it all day and it was more then easy to pick up the train whistle from the school.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sent her guardians a wave from where she stood in the Ravenclaw line with Luna.

"So if they didn't take the train," Luna continued their conversation from Charms class. "how are they getting here?"

Heidi shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, they could apparate I suppose but that's a lot of kids to bring via apparation, especially since not all of them are of age." she crossed her arms against the cold. "Then there's always port keys. But again, they'd need several as there is a limit on how many can travel by port key."

"What about the Knight Bus?" Luna suggested.

"That's possible," Heidi said. "though I'm not exactly sure how far the Knight Bus travels."

"Aha!" Dumbledore's voice rang out from where he stood with the teachers. "Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

A sixth year shouted and pointed over the forest and everyone turned as something very large came hurtling towards the castle, growing larger the whole time.

"What is that?" Heidi muttered.

"It's a dragon!" a first year shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" Dennis Creevey of Gryffindor shouted. " It' a flying house!"

Heidi and Luna exchanged a look. Cause that made more sense. But he was close. They watched a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, roughly the size of a house, come soaring towards them, being pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos and each the size of an elephant.

"Good luck Hagrid," Luna and Heidi muttered. Several other Ravenclaws nodded their agreement. They'd like to see how the Game Keeper/Magical Creatures teacher was going to handle those.

The horses landed with a crash that had many students jumping and a second later, the carriage landed with just as big a crash. The carriage bounced on its vast wheels as the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled their large, fiery red eyes. If that's what their horses looked like, Heidi was a little afraid to see the students.

Before Heidi could catch a glimpse of what was on the door, it swung open and a boy in pale blue robes jumped down. He bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He then sprang back up respectfully. Heidi cocked a brow. She didn't know a teenage boy could stand so straight.

Heidi blinked several times as a shoe, roughly the size of a child's sled, came out of the carriage followed by the largest woman she'd ever seen in her life. Suddenly the carriage and horse sizes made a lot more sense.

The woman came out all the way. Heidi took in her olive-skinned face, large, black, liquid looking eyes and rather beaky nose. The woman was easily Hagrid's height but still, maybe it was because she was used to Hagrid, but the woman's height shocked her.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore greeted the woman with a kiss on the hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Heidi slowly stopped clapping with the others. Yes, welcome and please don't squish anyone.

"She's," Luna tried to find the right words.

"Hagrid looks normal all of a sudden," Cho said, helping Luna.

Heidi nodded. "Never thought that would be possible. But at least there will be one person here this year that he won't have to bend in half to talk to." she looked at the dozen or so boys and girls that had lined up behind Maxime. "Do they not wear cloaks at Beauxbatons?"

Luna and Cho shrugged.

The Beauxbatons students followed Maxime inside the school to warm up while the Hogwarts students and staff went back to waiting. Most were looking to the sky, assuming, like Beauxbatons, the other school would come from there as well.

"Do you hear something?" Cho asked Heidi and Luna.

The two nodded as a loud and oddly eerie noise drifted toward then from the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed...

"The lake!" Lee Jordan yelled, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From where the students stood, they had a perfect view of the smooth black surface of the water, only the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Bubbles were forming on the surface, as if something was making its way up from the down below at the center. Waves crashed over the muddy shore moments before a whirlpool formed in the very middle of the lake, as if a giant plug had been pulled out of the lake's floor.

Heidi frowned as what seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise out of the heart of the whirlpool. When she caught sight of the rigging, she knew what it was.

"It's a mast!" she said to Luna and Cho.

Slowly, but magnificently, a ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. With a great sloshing noise, the entire ship emerged and began to glide towards the bank. A few moments later, the sound of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank could be heard.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius narrowed his eyes as the teacher of the school came into view. "Oh you have got to be joking."

Remus stepped up beside Sirius. "Pad, relax. Do not cause a scene."

Sirius looked at his best mate. "It's Karkaroff, Remus! That bastard shouldn't be teaching. He should be rotting in Azkaban."

Tonks stepped up on Sirius's other side. "Sirius, we know you're not happy about this but I very much doubt Dumbledore would allow him to enter his school if he thought he was a danger."

"He let Severus in, didn't he?" Sirius countered.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, please, leave it alone."

"Fine," Sirius conceded. "but if I see him near Harry or Heidi, you'd both better hope you're with me."

Remus rubbed his forehead while Tonks sighed. Great, they were on Padfoot Watch. Again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and Cho and was amused to see the Beauxbatons students still shivering and looking around with glum expressions.

"It's honestly not that cold." Heidi said to Luna. "And are the French that different that cloaks are out of style?"

"Heidi," Cho whispered. "they'll hear you."

Heidi huffed before sending what she hoped was a friendly smile towards their table guests. What she received in return were more glum looks and a few glares. Oh well, she shrugged her shoulders, you can't please everyone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and, most particularly, guests." Dumbledore started talking. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will both be comfortable and enjoyable."

Heidi shot a look at one of the Beauxbatons girls when she gave an unmistakeable derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Heidi heard Hermione whispered. She also caught sight of George putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder to calm her. Oh they were so talking about that later.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore said. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

As the food appeared and Heidi saw the Beauxbatons looking at it strangely, Heidi knew that peaceful year she'd been hoping for had gone flying out the window.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

All the next day Heidi listened to the kids who were under seventeen, and not allowed to enter as per the new rules, plan on how they were going to get their names in the Goblet so they could be chosen for the tournament. Heidi for one, was glad for the rule. It meant Harry couldn't enter, as she knew he had wanted to the moment the tournament was announced. If it was dangerous and possibly life threatening of course her brother wanted in.

After watching the twins try their aging potion, which failed, and not seeing Hermione reprimand them once, Heidi grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her away from the others.

"You and I need to talk," Heidi said in a way of explanation.

Hermione frowned but followed Heidi outside into the courtyard.

"What is going on with you and George?" Heidi asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Hermione blushed. "I don't know what you mean,"

Heidi gave her a look. "'Mione, I'm not blind. I saw you and George together when I got to the Burrow before the World Cup. You looked like you were having a great time and now, so far this year, you have yet to yell at them for breaking rules, you just stood there and laughed with the rest of us as they tried to get their names in the Goblet and last night when you got annoyed with the Beauxbatons girl, all it took was his hand on your shoulder and a few words for you to calm down. Now, I ask again, what's going on?"

Hermione huffed. "Merlin, you pay attention."

Heidi smirked. "It's a gift."

"George and I started writing each other over the summer," Hermione said. "It started when he accidentally got an owl I meant for Ron asking when I could come over for the rest of the summer. Instead of giving Ron the owl, he answered me himself. And he asked how I was doing, how my summer had been so far. So I owled him back. We talked, a lot, and when I got to the Burrow I found myself spending time with him, and with Fred, rather then Ron." she blushed a bit more. "I'm not sure what it is now but I don't think it's simple friendship. Or that it ever was."

Heidi grinned. "That's great!"

Hermione looked shocked. "You really think so?"

Heidi nodded. "Of course. I know people think you have a thing for Ron but with all the fighting you two do, I just don't see it ever happening. Not with how insulting he can be. But George," she nodded again. "it's great, 'Mione."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Heidi. And I know I didn't say it before but I'm happy for you and Seamus."

Heidi felt herself blush. "Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared in shock. The Goblet had spat out a fourth name after naming what was supposed to be the only three champions. But out a fourth name had come and that name had been,

"Harry Potter,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes, that is a cliff hanger. But one that was already in the book so I'm just following what's given to me! This was a long chapter, not how I planned it but it worked so there it is. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next chapter of Heidi. So I left you guys hanging with a cliff hanger last chapter and, even though that's how the book went, I am sorry for that. Now, however, we're moving on. Harry's not the only one who has to worry about his fellow schoolmates. We'll also get to see Sirius, Remus and Tonks's reaction as well. You and I both know Sirius's will be the most explosive. Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi was almost frozen in shock as Harry followed the same path as the other champions. She got up to go after him, like she knew their guardians would, but Remus caught her eye and shook his head, indicating for her to stay until Dumbledore told the students what to do. Heidi didn't like it but she sat back down between Ginny and Luna and took some comfort from her two best friends gripping her hands in support.

When Dumbledore finally released the students from the Hall, Ginny gave Heidi a hug before heading off with the other Gryffindors and Heidi and Luna went off to Ravenclaw.

"Maybe there's a way for him to get out of it," Luna suggested. "since we know he didn't actually put his name in, there's no way they can make him go through with it."

Heidi shook her head. "I hope so. He's not old enough for this. There's no way he'd survive if they do make him."

"Hey," Luna tugged on Heidi's hand. "Harry is one of the best wizards in his year. He can survive anything. You both can."

Heidi smiled at Luna. "Thanks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Heidi and Luna reached their common room, they weren't greeted by the quiet chatter that usually filled Ravenclaw. Instead a pin could have been dropped and the sound would have echoed. Everyone seemed to be aiming glares or accusing looks at Heidi.

"What?" Heidi snapped at the room.

Three of the group stepped forward. Marcus Belby, Michael Corner and Padma Patil.

"Why did Harry do it?" Marcus asked. "Why'd he put his name in?"

Heidi glared at him. "What gives you the slightest idea that he did?"

"Oh come on Heidi," Michael said. "how else would his name have come out?"

"Very good question," Heidi shot back. "something I'm sure Dumbledore will be looking into."

"Just tell us why, Heidi." Padma said. "That's all we want to know."

Luna saw Heidi clenching her fists and knew this wouldn't end well. She ran over to the fire place and hoped one of Heidi's guardians were back in their room.

"Alright, you miserable prats," Heidi turned on the entire room. "get this through your thick skulls. My brother does a lot of stupid things, many of them against the rules but there isn't the slightest chance he, a fourth year, would be able to get passed Dumbledore's age line. If Fawcett and the Weasley twins couldn't get passed it, how do you honestly think he did? Use your damn brains! You're Ravenclaws, not Slytherins!"

"Then how else do you explain it?" Marcus shot back.

Heidi glared hard at him again. "If I could explain it, do you think I'd be standing here arguing with a half wit like you?"

"Don't you dare insult me!" Marcus stepped forward.

Heidi held her ground. "It's not an insult when I'm stating the painfully obvious."

Marcus went to take another step forward when the fireplace suddenly glowed green and a very unhappy looking Remus stepped out.

"Belby, back off." Remus said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Heidi, go upstairs and get your things for tonight and tomorrow. Luna, you as well."

Luna grabbed Heidi by the hand and dragged her up to their dorm. Remus faced the others in the common room.

"I'll remind each and every one of you," he started. "that the last time the school accused Harry of doing something wrong, you all turned out to be wrong. So before you condemn him, wait for all the facts to be brought to light. You are Ravenclaws, save the back stabbing rumors for Slytherin."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you out of your bleeding mind, Albus?" Sirius all but screamed at the Headmaster. "He's a fourth year! There is no way he's going to be able to survive this!"

Tonks bristled. "Sirius, have more faith in Harry then that."

Sirius didn't even appear to hear her. "Find away around this, Albus. I will not have Harry competing in this!"

"Sirius," McGonagall tried to calm him. "none of us want him competing but it may be the only way to find out how his name ended up in the Goblet."

Sirius wheeled around on McGonagall but Tonks stepped between them.

"Hey," she pushed him back. "before you take off another person's head, realize Minerva is right. If we have any hope of figuring out how Harry's name came out of the Goblet, we have to let things play out."

"You're saying you want him to compete?" Sirius threw at Tonks.

Tonks held her temper. "No one wants him to but Sirius, we have no other choice. All we can do from here on out is prepare Harry as best we can and support him. But you're not going to be able to do either of those things if you don't calm down."

"Nymphadora is right, Sirius." Dumbledore said. "There is nothing to be done and shouting will not change that. Now, we've all had a long night, I think it would be time to retire."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Silence filled the Marauder's Quarters as Remus, Sirius and Tonks stared at the fire place. A word hadn't been spoken since the girls had gone to sleep over two hours before.

"I'm scared," Sirius finally spoke. "I know how dangerous this tournament is and I'm scared." he shook his head. "I can't lose Harry."

Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We won't lose him. We'll train him, prepare him. We already know he can learn advanced spells so we'll give him whatever he needs to get through each task."

"Nothing will happen to Harry, Sirius." Tonks said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* Well, I just seem to be ending things depressing all over the place lately. Did it with LEC and now I'm doing it here. Sorry! Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chpt 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next Heidi chapter. We've got a few things coming at us, Ron and Heidi go at it again, Rita Skeeter makes her appearance, George and Hermione have news for their friends and guess who finally finds out about Heidi and Seamus? *grins* That's right, Papa Wolf. That part will be interesting. Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"How did he do it?"

Heidi's spoonful of apple sauce stopped half way to her mouth as she glanced over her shoulder at Ron, who looked about as pleased to be talking to her as she did to have him within twenty meters of her.

"Come again?" Heidi asked as she swallowed her breakfast.

Ron huffed but repeated himself. "How did he do it?"

Heidi set her spoon down and leaned her arms on the table, turning her head to look at him. "I'm going to need more then that, Weasley. Like who you're talking about for example."

"Harry," Ron said. "how did he get his name in the Goblet?"

Heidi blinked. She stared disbelievingly at Ron, not want to admit she heard what had come from the boy who claimed to be her brother's best friend. She noticed the others around her, Luna, Ginny and Cho included, had gone silent, having heard Ron as well.

"You ignorant prat," Heidi said, standing. "even if I knew how Harry's name got into the Goblet, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

Heidi glared at him. "Two reasons. One, I can't stand you. Two, if you honestly think Harry would do something like that, you're an even worse friend then I thought. How the Sorting Hat thought you belonged in Gryffindor is beyond me. You're an arse and don't even deserve to know my brother." she grabbed her bag and shove passed Ron. "Piss off, Weasley."

Seamus stood from the Gryffindor table, shot Ron a look and followed Heidi from the Hall.

"Ladybug," he gently grabbed her arm. "hey, calm down."

Heidi let Seamus turn her so they were facing each other. "As much as I hate Ron, I cannot believe that he really thinks Harry did this. I mean, Padfoot is constantly comparing Harry and Ron to him and Dad. But Dad would never accuse Padfoot of something like this and same for the other way!"

Seamus rubbed Heidi's arms, trying to calm her down. "Heidi, did you ever think Ron might be jealous of all the attention Harry gets?"

Heidi exhaled. "Jealous or not, he should know Harry didn't do it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus came down the main stairs and saw Heidi and Seamus standing just outside the Great Hall. He could tell from Heidi's face that she was upset about something but Seamus was doing his best to calm her down. Remus nodded to himself. He'd thought, after the kiss last year, that he'd have to worry about Seamus but he was a good friend-

Remus stared as Heidi and Seamus kissed before hugging and going off in separate directions.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tonks hummed softly to herself as she walked into the Marauder's Quarters. Kingsley had been feeling nice and given her half the day off. Why? She had no idea but she wasn't about to argue.

As she removed her work robes from over her black and pink skirt and shirt, she paused at the sight that greeted her.

Remus was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire place while Sirius stood just off to the side, frowning at him.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked, laying her work robes over the back of the nearest chair. She used the chair to steady herself as she fiddled with her boot.

"No idea." Sirius said. "I came back from my last class and found him like this. I can't get a word out of him."

Tonks gave her own frown as she went and knelt in front of Remus. "Remus, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Remus just stared blankly at Tonks for a long moment before clearing his throat. "Did you two know?"

"Know what?" Sirius and Tonks chorused.

"About Heidi and Seamus,"

Tonks and Sirius looked at each other. Bugger.

"We knew," Sirius admitted. Though he refused to admit his voice sounded as high pitched as he thought it did.

"For how long?" Remus asked.

Sirius coughed and crossed his arms. "Since the beginning of the year."

Remus looked at his wife, who was trying to look anywhere but at him. "Dora,"

Tonks snuck a look at Remus and saw the look he was giving her. She huffed. "She told me after they got together at the World Cup."

Remus blinked at her. "THAT LONG?"

Tonks jumped back as Sirius almost knocked himself over in shock. This was not good.

"Remus, please calm down." Tonks said. She wanted to catatonic state back. "She's thirteen years old. That's how old I was when we started dating. And Seamus is only a year older then her."

"Not helping," Sirius muttered at his cousin as he watched his best friend turn more and more red. "not helping."

Tonks glared at him. "You try then."

Sirius snorted. "Hell no. If anything, I'll lead the way to Seamus when he realizes he wants to kill him."

Sirius's words sparked action in Remus. Before Sirius and Tonks could blink, the former DADA teacher was up from the couch and out of the room.

"Bugger," Tonks stood up and grabbed the front of Sirius's robes, dragging him after Remus. "Let's go, we have a fourth year to save."

Sirius whined. "Do we have to?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mr. Finnigan,"

Heidi heard her uncle say Seamus's name and she knew that tone. Seamus was in trouble but-Her eyes widened. He'd seen them. Grabbing her things, Heidi shot up from where she was doing her homework outside and ran over to where she'd heard Seamus and Dean's voices coming from. She found Seamus staring up at Remus, his face pale, as the marauder towered over him, his face set in a deep glare. Bugger, bugger, bugger.

"Uncle Moony!" Heidi shouted. Seamus, Dean and Remus looked at her, Seamus in relief, Dean in humor and Remus in annoyance. Heidi returned Remus's look. "Get away from Seamus, Uncle Moony."

"Not until he tells me what he was thinking, dating you behind my back." Remus said, looking back at the young Gryffindor.

Heidi stopped beside Seamus and glared at her uncle. "If you wanna be mad at anyone for that, be mad at me. I said not to tell you because I knew you'd react like this."

"You're not old enough to be dating, Heidi." Remus said, forgetting what Tonks had pointed out to him.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "I'm the same age as Aunt Dora was when you two started dating. I'm happy Uncle Moony, that's all that should matter to you."

Remus saw Seamus take Heidi's hand and give it a squeeze, causing her to smile at him. Okay, even he had to admit she was happy. But,

"If you ever hurt her, Seamus," Remus threatened.

"Do not finish that sentence, Remus John Lupin," Tonks said, still dragging Sirius behind her. "let them go. They have homework to finish."

Heidi mouthed a 'thank you' to her hurt before yanking Seamus away from Remus.

"I wasn't finished." Remus said to Tonks as the kids vanished.

Tonks gave him a look. "If you had finished, you would have been sleeping on the sofa." she turned her look to Sirius. "And you, help next time or I'll make sure you stay stuck as Padfoot the next time you transform."

Sirius paled. "Yes ma'am."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You see later Heidi!"

Heidi waved to Luna and Ginny as they left Charms. Heidi was heading for the Marauder's Quarters while Luna and Ginny were going to the Library.

"Miss Potter,"

Heidi frowned at the unfamiliar voice and turned. Behind her was a witch with elaborate and curiously rigid hair that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She was wearing magenta robes and jeweled spectacles.

"I'm Rita Skeeter," the woman said, holding out a hand of thick fingers with two inch nails that were painted crimson. "I work for the Daily Prophet. I'm writing a piece on the tournament."

Heidi eyed her hand before looking at her face. "Okay, I'm not one of the champions."

She turned to walk away but Rita kept right up with her.

"I'm aware of who you are, Heidi." Rita said. "After all, there aren't many in our world that don't know you and your brother."

Heidi grunted. "Don't remind me."

Rita cocked a brow. "Oh? Sore subject is it?"

Heidi looked at her. "How would you feel if every time you went in public people stared and pointed and whispered and asked questions about the night your parents were murdered? Harry has never been able to go into Diagon Alley without being pestered by dozens of people. That's part of the reason I stay home."

"Because you're jealous?" Rita asked.

Heidi frowned. "How did you get jealousy out of that? Miss Skeeter, my brother is a fantastic wizard, a great brother and a wonderful friend to those who are lucky. I have never and will never be jealous of him."

"Heidi!"

Heidi turned and saw Fred coming towards her. "What's wrong? Where's George?"

"In the Hospital Wing with Hermione," Fred said. "Malfoy and Harry got into it and Malfoy's spell hit her."

Heidi cursed. "I take it you're here for more then filling me in."

Fred smirked. "Of course." he glanced at Rita. "You free?"

Heidi also glanced at the reporter. "More then free. Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi settled against Seamus on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. "Hey Harry, what did you tell that Skeeter woman?"

Harry shrugged as he play chess with Ron. "Not a lot. Dumbledore stopped her before she could warp her own answers from what I actually said. Why?"

Heidi cringed. "Oops,"

Luna looked at her. "What?"

Heidi cleared her throat. "Well I didn't really pay much attention when she caught me after Charms class so we all may want to avoid whatever article she writes for the Prophet."

The others laughed as George and Hermione came in. Heidi noticed something different right away.

"'Mione, your teeth," she said.

Hermione smiled, showing everyone that her normally rather large front teeth were now normal size. "Madam Pomfrey told me to stop when they looked normal. I just let her go a bit longer then she should have."

"You look great, Hermione." Seamus said.

George looked at his brother and Heidi. "Well?"

Heidi and Fred grinned. "It's done."

George laughed. "Excellent." he saw the questioning look Hermione gave him. "Revenge, love."

Ginny gave her brother a look. "What did you just call her?"

George cringed and muttered a 'sorry' to Hermione. The girl just shrugged.

"It was going to come out some time," she said.

Heidi wanted to smirk but played along like she knew nothing. "What was going to come out?"

Hermione looked at George and he nodded so she faced the others again. "Well as some of you know, George and I started writing each other this past summer and began spending more time with each other and as a result, we're together."

Ginny, Luna and Heidi were smiling while the guys looked at Ron, who seemed to be confused.

"Of course you're together," he said. "you're standing right next to each other."

Heidi dropped her head to Seamus's shoulder with a groan that the others echoed.

"She means we're seeing each other, Ron." George explained further and took Hermione's hand to emphasize his point.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Ron connect the dots.

"How could you?" He all but screamed at his brother as he shot up from the floor, scattering the chess game. The tiny pieces let out cries of their own as they went flying. "You knew-I told you-How could you?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen, Ron!" Hermione said, trying to calm her friend.

Ron shook his head. "No," he pointed an accusing finger at his brother. "You knew!"

Before anyone could stop him, Ron ran up the stairs to the dorms and they all winced as the door slammed.

"Well," Heidi cleared her throat. "I, for one, am happy for you guys."

The others added their agreement and George and Hermione smiled. Ron may not be happy but the others were and hopefully he'd come around.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well that went longer and better then I'd hoped! Yes, Ron's a might bit upset right now but he'll, well he may not get over it but he'll stop sulking at some point. It may be the fifth book before that happens but it'll happen! And Seamus is still breathing! That's the most important thing! Yes, Heidi's comments to Skeeter will come back to haunt her but when don't they? Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	11. Chpt 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here campers with-campers? Hmm, never used that outside of my SG-1 stories. *shrugs* Oh well! Anywho, got the next Heidi chapter for ya. We've got confirmation of one more couple then I swear, I'll just let those build. At least until, *pauses* no, no Remus and Tonks are married so I'm pretty sure that's it! Nice! Off track again, I'm a bit tired, we've got Rita Skeeter's article. Yes, this is where Heidi will finally learn to watch what she says. At least around Skeeter. We're also gonna have Hogsmeade and the first task. It'll, hopefully, be a long chapter. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in the Ravenclaw common room, the morning issue of the Daily Prophet in hand. "I am never speaking again."

"Can we get that in writing?" Marcus Belby asked.

Heidi dropped the paper to her lap and glared at the boy. "Sod off, Belby. I'm pretty sure there's an entire table of food waiting for you to stuff down your gullet."

She didn't even see Belby leave as she went back to the paper. Rita Skeeter's article was out and Heidi was regretting every word she said to the woman. The woman had twisted everything Heidi had said to make it look like she was jealous, filled with hate for her brother and wanted to take his place.

Heidi tossed the paper on the floor and threw her legs over the arm of the chair she was sitting in. Throwing her arm over her eyes, she waited for the world to go away.

"So you've seen it,"

Heidi uncovered one eye and saw Luna. So much for the world going away. "I've seen it and as soon as I get over my stupidity, I'll be questioning you and my brother about what she wrote on you two."

Luna blushed a bit. "You really believe it?"

Heidi saw the red staining her best friend's face and dropped her arm from her face. "The blush on your face says I have every reason to." she spun herself and placed her feet on the floor. "Are you two hiding something from me?"

Luna looked around and saw someone coming in, giving her an escape. "Ask Harry!"

Heidi grabbed her bag and paper and darted after Luna. "I don't think so, Lovegood! Get back here!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_'SMACK'_

Harry spun around and glared at his sister. "Is there a reason you just cuffed me upside the head?"

Heidi returned the glare. "You're dating my best friend! Didn't you think I needed that information?"

Harry glanced at Luna, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, shooting Harry apologetic looks while trying to appear invisible.

"You didn't tell me about Seamus," Harry tried.

Heidi gave him a look. "Hardly the same. I didn't tell you cause I like the idea of my boyfriend continuing to breathe. Why didn't you tell me about Luna?"

Harry looked around for help but Hermione was trying not to laugh into her toast while the twins, Seamus, Dean and Ginny let their laughter flow free. He scowled at them. Some friends they were.

"I'm waiting Harry," Heidi brought his attention back.

Harry had to stare for a moment. "Should I mention how much you just sounded like Aunt Andy?"

Heidi's glare hardened. "Not if you want to walk out of here on your own two legs."

Harry cleared his throat. "Right." he exhaled, his shoulders dropping. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. It just happened and we decided to wait before telling anyone."

Fred cleared his own throat, bringing himself into the conversation. "Clearly the lesson here is stop hiding your relationships people. It only causes upset and disorder. And as much as I love disorder, this kind comes with tension and I hate that."

George laughed. "Thanks for that bit of advice, Forge."

Fred grinned. "Any time, Gred."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The first Hogsmeade weekend had arrived and Luna and Ginny wouldn't stop talking about it. Heidi, who visited the village a lot growing up since Remus worked there, was used to the village but still looked forward to being there with her friends.

"Where does Remus work?" Luna asked as the three headed down to meet up with the other third years who were going.

"The book store." Heidi said. "His boss understands what it's like for Uncle Moony since his father was a werewolf. So he doesn't mind Uncle Moony working around the schedule the full moon forces on him."

"That can't be easy," Ginny commented, pulling her cloak tighter.

Heidi shook her head. "It's not but he's never alone and I think that makes it easier."

"And his boss was okay with him taking the DADA job last year?" Luna asked.

Heidi laughed. "Oh yeah. He said just because Uncle Moony decided to become a teacher for a while didn't mean he wouldn't be welcome back when he came to his senses."

The girls laughed as they entered the courtyard where the rest of the third years were gathered. All the older kids who wanted to go to Hogsmeade had taken off about an hour before, except for the twins, Harry, Hermione and Seamus. They were waiting for the girls.

"Where's Ron hiding?" Ginny asked the twins as Heidi and Luna hugged Seamus and Harry.

Fred shrugged. "Dunno."

"Haven't seen him today." George said. "Course you lot would be more likely to see him before Mione and I."

Heidi snorted. "No, he knows better then to come near me."

Harry gave his sister a look. "What this time?"

Heidi shrugged. "He was demanding I tell him how you put your name in." she saw the look didn't fade. "I didn't hex him, ask Luna and Ginny!"

Harry looked at the other two third years. "Did she?"

"No, she behaved." Luna said.

"Though I can't say Ron didn't deserve a hex." Ginny admitted. "He was being a right arse."

"Okay enough talk about Ron," Hermione said, hooking her arms with Luna and Heidi, smiling as Ginny mirrored her on Luna's other side. "let's head to Hogsmeade."

"Hey, I thought we were going together," George pointed out.

Hermione grinned at him. "We are but I know you have things to do with Lee and Fred so we'll meet up later."

Before George could argue, the girls were off down the road, leaving the guys behind.

Fred patted George's shoulder. "Good luck with that one."

Harry and Seamus laughed while George swatted at his brother.

"Let's go," Seamus said. "by the sounds of it we have a few hours before we'll be seeing them again."

"Was it safe to let them go alone?" George asked.

Harry shook his head. "About as safe as letting Uncle Moony and Heidi alone in a book store."

The other three exchanged a look. "Bugger,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Don't look now but Harry's being followed." Luna said as the girls walked out of Honeydukes. They all had large bags filled with sweets.

Heidi looked around and saw the boys heading into The Three Broomsticks and Rita Skeeter was trailing, very obviously, behind them by about three meters, her damn Quick Quotes Quill floating beside her.

Hermione grabbed Heidi's hand as the younger girl reached for her wand. "Don't. Force won't work."

"Neither does talking," Heidi muttered but relaxed her arm. "what do we do?"

"Warn them," Ginny said. "before Skeeter can overhear anything."

The four of them picked up their pace and entered the Three Broomsticks just behind Rita and her damn quill. They watched her eye Harry before Sirius and Remus appeared out of nowhere, blocking her path.

"A word, Miss Skeeter," Sirius said in his best teacher tone.

Rita faced the two men with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Of course, Professor. What can I do for you and Mr. Lupin?"

"You can start by no longer following Harry everywhere," Remus said, his tone falling naturally into teacher mode. "for two reasons. One, it's stalking. And two, you are not allowed to speak with either Harry nor Heidi without one of their guardians present or without their permission, as they are both under seventeen."

Rita's smile got a sneaky twitch. "Then I'll get permission."

"Not happening." Sirius said. "Neither myself, Remus or Nymphadora are going to give permission. Not when all you're good at is twisting people's words so they appear to be something they're not."

Rita scowled at Sirius. "Now see here, I am a famous journalist."

"Famous for exactly what Sirius said." Remus stopped her, crossing his arms. "You will not go near Harry, Heidi or their friends again. Are we clear?"

Rita straightened her shoulder and tucked her quill in her bag. "Crystal."

The group watched as Rita left.

"Ten galleons that won't do anything." George piped up.

"Waste of a bet," Heidi and Hermione chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at Harry. She knew the others were looking at him with similar expressions. He'd just informed them of what the first task was.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "That's what Hagrid wanted to show me. There's four of them, one for each champion."

"Are they out of their bleeding minds?" Heidi almost shouted. She swatted away Seamus's hand as he tried to calm her. "Forgetting the fact that there's a fourteen year old competing, these are students! Sure they're of age but for Merlin's sake, you're all still in school! How are you supposed to know how to take out a dragon without getting barbequed?"

A pin could have dropped and echoed as the others stared at Heidi. Sure exploding was her thing but she had tears in her eyes and was shaking with a very pale face.

"Bug, I'll be okay." Harry said softly. He knew she was scared, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Heidi exhaled. "You can't know that for sure but we'll make sure you're as prepared as you can be." she looked at the others. "Right?"

They all nodded their agreement. Harry would make it through this tournament alive.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time it was Harry's turn to face his dragon, Heidi had left very nice half moon nail marks up and down Seamus's right arm and she was almost positive Luna had broken Fred's hand. Hermione and Ginny were both clinging to George who, from his face, was in a good deal of pain. In short, the girls were a mess and the boys weren't fairing much better.

The whistle blew and the group nearly jumped out of their seats. Everyone around them started cheering and shouting, not all nice things but the group stayed silent.

_"Accio Firebolt!"_

Heidi breathed a little easier as Harry summoned his broom. He'd gotten so good at the spell but it was a good distance from the arena. But soon Heidi could hear something speeding towards them and turned with a smile to see Harry's broom heading right for its owner.

Everyone held their breath as Harry hopped on his broom and gained the familiar confidence he held when playing Quidditch.

"Well now he may stand a chance." Dean commented. He saw the glares from the girls. "Wrong thing to say?"

"Very wrong." the twins and Seamus responded.

"Oh my god!" Luna shouted.

They all turned back to see Harry get clipped on the shoulder by the dragon's tail spikes.

"Bug," Seamus was pulled at his arm. "Ladybug, I can't feel my arm."

"I don't think she's letting go, Seamus." Neville said.

Heidi's face had paled once more, almost transparent now, and she had tears ready to fall down her face with the slightest movement. Seeing the distress Heidi was in, Seamus stopped struggling and instead squeezed the hand she was holding, offering whatever support he could.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ 'Please be okay, please be okay,'_

That was all that ran through Heidi's head as she and the others raced towards the first aid tent where Harry had been ushered towards.

"Harry! You were brilliant!" Hermione said, spotting the other Potter first. "You were amazing! You really were!"

Heidi hugged Harry tightly, finally feeling the shaking she'd been doing subside.

"Harry!"

They group turned as Sirius came rushing into the tent with Remus and Tonks shaking their heads from behind. Sirius all but pushed Heidi out of the way to inspect Harry and make sure Madam Pomfrey had gotten all his injuries taken care of.

"Padfoot, cut it out!" Harry said, shoving at his godfather. "I'm fine!"

Seeing and feeling the humor in Sirius's behavior, the group broke into some much needed laughter.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Finally! You would not believe what the first task put me through. It makes me scared to go on to the other two. But go on I will! Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	12. Chpt 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here ladies and gentlegerms. As my memory has more holes then Swiss cheese, I wasn't surprised to see I'd forgotten to have Heidi visit Winky when they first arrived at school. So I'm fixing that at the beginning of the chapter. The second and third part of the chapter will be taken up by the announcement of the Yule Ball and the Ball itself. Let's see how deep a hole Ron can dig himself as he tries asking Hermione to the ball, as a last resort of course, even though she's dating his brother. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi hummed as she moved down the halls towards where the giant kitchen of the school was. She'd gotten so caught up in Harry and the tournament that she'd completely forgotten about her little house elf, who had a new job in the kitchen. Heidi felt bad but Remus reassured her that the elves were so busy with the different meals and certain people, Sirius, who liked to sneak down for midnight snacks, that Winky probably hadn't had time to notice Heidi's absence. Heidi hoped Remus was right. She didn't want Winky thinking she'd forgotten her.

Stopping in front of a rather large tapestry, Heidi reached out and tickled the pear, causing a door to open. Sliding through, she stopped as she saw the true wonder of house elves.

At least a hundred little elves were working together to clean up the dishes from dinner, which had finished not even fifteen minutes before.

"Miss Heidi!"

Heidi smiled as Winky, still dressed in the skirt and blouse Heidi'd given her, came running forward to hug Heidi.

"Hello Winky," Heidi greeted the small elf. "I'm sorry I haven't come sooner."

Winky waved Heidi's words away. She'd become very free with her words and expressions. "Winky's been very busy, Miss Heidi. She hardly had any time to notice."

Heidi smiled in relief. Remus had been right. "Are you enjoying working here?"

Winky nodded. "Oh yes Miss Heidi. Mr. Dumbledore is a great man and pays Dobby and I kindly for our work."

Heidi frowned. "Dobby? He's here too?"

Winky nodded again. "Come, Winky show you."

Heidi let Winky pull her by the hand over to one of the far back sinks where Dobby, dressed in, Heidi almost laughed. A tea cozy for a hat, a tie over a bare chest, what had to be a pair of children shorts and odd socks. One was black and the other was pink and orange striped. And people said she and Tonks had no sense of style.

"Dobby! Miss Heidi is here!"

Dobby spun around, almost falling from his stool, and smiled. "Miss Heidi!"

Heidi smiled. "Hey Dobby,"

"Is Harry Potter with Miss Heidi?" Dobby asked.

Heidi shook her head. "No but I can go get him if you like."

Dobby nodded fast. "Oh yes please, Miss Heidi. Dobby would very much like that."

Heidi smiled. "Alright, then I'll be back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi laughed as Dobby all but tackled Harry in a hug around the waist.

"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!

"I think someone's happy to see you, Harry." Heidi grinned.

Harry laughed as he hugged the house elf. "I think so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi, Luna and Ginny stared at Professor Flitwick in shock. "Ball?"

The rest of the class was in pretty much the same state. True, they weren't old enough to attend unless asked by an older student but still. At least Heidi and Luna knew they'd be going, Seamus and Harry would make sure of that, and if the two had anything to say about it, Ginny would be suffering right along side them.

"Yes ladies, a ball." Flitwick.

The three slumped in their seats. "Bugger,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once class was let out, the halls were buzzing with talk about the Yule Ball. Younger students hoping to be asked and older students wondering who to go with.

"This is going to be hell," Heidi said as they shuffled to dinner.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "You and Luna have guaranteed dates."

"Exactly!" Heidi exclaimed. "I don't want to get all dressed up for all of our school plus our guests to see. I hate dressing up."

"You wore muggle skirts Harry's entire first year," Dean commented as he joined the girls.

Heidi rolled her eyes over to the tall boy. "Yes but that wasn't dressing up. That was what I wore every day. Nothing special. Now we're going to have to get dress robes."

Luna laughed. "You don't have to say dress robes as if they're evil, Heidi."

"Clearly you've never been to a formal dinner at our aunt and uncle's house." Harry said, appearing at Luna's side. "Aunt Andy makes us wear dress robes."

Ginny frowned. "For a family dinner?"

Heidi nodded. "Aunt Andy is not my favorite person."

"That's for a whole other reason, Bug." Harry pointed out.

"Still don't like her either way." Heidi retorted back.

"Well, are we going to do it?" George asked, coming up with Hermione, Fred and Lee.

Harry nodded. "As soon as Seamus finds us."

"Here," he said, scooting up next to Heidi.

Harry, George and Seamus grabbed Luna, Hermione and Heidi and stopped them. The others turned and watched with grins.

"What are you three doing?" Hermione asked.

"We are making sure no one but us takes you lovely ladies to the Yule Ball." George said simply. "Miss Granger,"

"Miss Lovegood,"

"Miss Potter,"

The three grinned before finishing. "Would you kindly agree to be our dates?"

The girls laughed before nodding. "Of course."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hermione, Neville's right, you are a girl."

Heidi stopped as she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with Seamus. "Tell me he didn't just start a sentence with that."

Seamus winced. "I'd love to but he did."

"Oh well spotted," Hermione shot back acidly.

"This is not going to end well." Heidi shook her head.

Seamus shook his head as well as they moved to stand between Dean and Lee.

"Well you can come with me!" Ron pointed out. He knew Harry had already asked Luna.

Heidi blinked. "Did you miss Hermione and George telling us they were dating? Wait, no you couldn't have because you stormed out of here like a five year old."

Ron waved Heidi's words off. "They weren't serious."

Now everyone was staring at Ron.

"They weren't serious?" Lee echoed. "I know George and Fred are pranksters but not even they would joke about something like that, Ron. George and Hermione really are dating. And he's already asked her to the ball."

Ron looked at Hermione. "You can't seriously want to go with my brother."

Hermione stood up and Heidi gave Seamus a kiss. She knew she'd be leaving with her friend.

"As he's my boyfriend, yes I most certainly do want to go with him."

Spinning on her heel, Hermione grabbed Heidi's hand and the two left Gryffindor quickly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I can't believe he thought we were joking!"

Heidi, Ginny and Luna watched Hermione pace back and forth in front of the couch in the Marauder's Quarters. The girl was livid and not likely to calm down any time soon so the other three just let her go. Sirius and Remus had come back from dinner, taken one look at Hermione and gone to their rooms. They knew better. Tonks had looked at Hermione, nodded to herself and left again. Heidi still couldn't figure out why.

Tonks came back in, a triumphant smile on her face. "Alright you four, let's go."

Hermione stopped pacing and the girls frowned. "Go where?"

Tonks picked up her traveling robes and pulled them on. "I'm guessing you three," she nodded to Heidi, Luna and Ginny. "don't have dress robes." the three nodded. "And Hermione, by your ranting, I'm guessing you could use some time out of the castle so I got permission from Minerva to take you lot to Diagon Alley for robes."

Heidi smiled. "Aunt Dora, you are the best."

Tonks laughed. "Don't let your uncle hear that. Now go change and come right back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked around Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She'd been in for her school uniforms and a new traveling cloak over the summer but Tonks always bought her dress robes for her when she was younger, as Heidi hated the attention she and Harry got in Diagon Alley, so this was her first time buying them herself.

"Why do stuff for girls have to be so complicated?" Heidi complained to her aunt. "For blokes, it's easy. Pick a color and you're spectacular. We have to pick a color, style, length." she huffed. "I hate dressing up."

Tonks smiled. "Relax Bug, we'll find you something that'll make Seamus feel like the luckiest guy at the ball."

Heidi looked up at Tonks. "How did you know we all had dates? Luna, Hermione and I didn't find out about Ginny until just before you came back."

Tonks shrugged. "If Mr. Longbottom wanted to keep his date a secret, he shouldn't have asked her in front of Sirius. As for you, Luna and Hermione, there was no doubt in my mind your boyfriends would ask you." she nudged Heidi towards a set of black and silver robes. "Come on, let's get looking."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A week before Christmas found the four girls outside, enjoying a rare mild winter day. There was barely a breeze and the chill on the air wasn't too bad.

"Hermione, remind me how you talked me into Ancient Runes again?" Heidi asked while glaring at her homework.

Hermione laughed. "You found it enjoyable last year when I started taking it."

"And I just figured out why," Heidi said. "because I wasn't the one taking it."

Ginny leaned over and saw where Heidi was stuck. "Oh that's easy. Here,"

"Hermy-own,"

The four stopped working and were floored to see Viktor Krum standing about three feet from where they sat.

"May I have a vord vith you, Hermy-own?" Krum asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

She went to stand but Heidi and Ginny yanked her back down.

"Oh no you don't," Ginny said.

"Whatever he wants to say can be said in front of us." Heidi finished. She looked at Krum. "Go ahead."

Krum nodded. "I vas vondering if you vould join me for the ball."

Okay, if they were floored before, they were really shocked now.

"Oh Viktor," Hermione bit her lip. "under any other circumstances, I'd say yes but I have a boyfriend and he's already asked me to go with him."

A dark scowl fell over Krum's face that had the girls reaching for their wands but he just nodded and walked away.

"Well," Luna said. "that was strange."

"What's say we head back inside?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione and Heidi nodded their agreement and the girls gathered up their things. The air had taken a rather frosty turn after that visit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After spending the afternoon watching Sirius and Remus get trounced in a snow ball fight with the twins, the girls headed in at five to get ready for the ball. Ron gave a last parting shot of asking why they needed three hours to get ready only for the twins to shove him in the snow.

"Ladies," Tonks called their attention with a very McGonagall like clearing of her throat. "once you're in your robes, I will help each of you with your hair." she eyed Hermione. "You will take the longest but I've got an idea that you'll love."

Hermione grinned and the girls darted into Heidi's old room to get dressed. Each girl's dress robes were different colors and held tiny sparks of each girl's personality.

Hermione's were periwinkle-blue and in a light, floaty material that fell over her in gentle layers. The cap sleeves were loose and floaty as well. The bodice of the robes was a darker periwinkle then the sleeves and the skirt was dark that faded to light.

Ginny's were a soft pink that matched perfectly with her hair. The robes were sleeveless with a wide collar that covered the tops of her shoulders. A darker pink sash tied around the waist and the skirt flowed to her feet with a gentle sheer green layer that stopped just over half way down the length of the skirt.

Luna's were a bright lilac purple, which suited her personality wonderfully. Her robes were also sleeveless but there was a bit of a ruffle at the shoulders and the skirt flowed to the floor in gentle ripples.

Heidi's were a liquid silver that just flowed over her like water, reaching her feet. The sleeves came down to the elbow and a sheer black layer dusted over the bodice and skirt.

Once in their robes, the girls filed back out to the common room and smiled at Tonks.

The older witch was wearing robes of bright green that flowed to her feet. The sleeves fit close to her arms and came to a point on the back of her hand, where a loop slid around her middle fingers. Her hair was still it's normal bubblegum pink, though now if flowed over her shoulders in soft ringlets.

"You will always be unique, Aunt Dora." Heidi said with a bright smile.

Tonks returned the smile. "You guys wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't. Now, Ginny, you first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After a couple hours, their hair was finished. Hermione's had taken the longest as Tonks had used liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to tame Hermione's bushy hair into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Ginny simply had two small braids, one on either side of her head, pulled back and held in place with a clip that held a small white flower. Tonks had teased the curl a bit more in Luna's hair and pulled half into a pony tail, leaving the rest to flow down her back. With Heidi, Tonks had taken one look at her hair, muttered something about 'damn Potters' and grabbed some of the hair potion before curling Heidi's hair, parting it on the side and curling her bangs perfectly so they fell just below her eyebrows.

"And we," Tonks said, smiling at the four. "are more then ready for the ball."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius and Remus watched the boys pace at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for their dates.

"Why aren't you pacing with them, Moony?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Remus gave him a look. "Because my date is my wife and I'm not a teenage boy."

"Hey!" George piped up. "I'll be seventeen-"

"In April," Remus said. "and even then, you're still a teenager."

"Don't bother Georgie," Fred passed his twin with a pat on the shoulder. "Remus has got you beat."

George glared at his twin but Tonks clearing her throat stopped any further scwabbling.

"Gentlemen," she said with a smile from about half way down the stairs. "may I present your dates."

In a line, one right next to the other, the four girls appeared at the top and started down the stairs. Sirius barked a laugh as he caught sight of the boys. Their jaws were about as close to the floor as they could get.

"Um boys," he said in a loud whisper. "open mouths is a fine way to catch flies but if you want to greet your dates, you may want to work those jaws a little bit more."

The four snapped their mouths shut and glared at Sirius before moving to greet the girls.

"Very nicely done, Dora." Sirius said as Tonks leaned into Remus's side.

Tonks shrugged. "It was actually pretty easy. Well once Heidi stopped whining about dressing up and Hermione stopped ranting about Ron being a git. Oh and Heidi's hair was no walk in the park. I will be cursing James until the end of my days for passing that on to both kids."

Remus laughed and kissed Tonks. "You look beautiful."

Sirius made a face. "Not while I'm around please."

Remus gave him a look. "Sixteen years later and you still get grossed out by that?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi couldn't believe how beautiful the Great Hall was. The walls had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished, instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

When the dance floor was cleared and Dumbledore conjured a raised platform with instruments on it, Tonks's loud squeal could be heard throughout the hall.

"Why did she do that?" Seamus asked, rubbing his ear.

Heidi laughed. "The Weird Sisters is Aunt Dora's all time favorite group. I love them too but nowhere near as much as she does."

Seamus shook his head with a laugh. "Some times it's like your aunt is still a kid." he saw others starting to join the champions. "Come on,"

Heidi hesitated. "Seamus,"

Seamus kissed her. "Come on,"

Heidi glared at him as he led her to the dance floor. "That's cheating."

Seamus smiled as he spun Heidi. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, I haven't written a chapter like this since the first chapter of the first book. *nods* Awesome! Okay kids, the Yule Ball is over, the second task is coming and as we know, things get more dangerous from here. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	13. Chpt 12

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm a bit focused on my Lyra Christmas story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Anywho, next up for Heidi is another article from Skeeter, this time revealing a secret of Hagrid's that he worked hard to keep, Draco gets hexed, again, and Heidi, Luna and Ginny join the trio to talk Hagrid back into work. It probably won't be a long chapter but have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Lyra.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi scrubbed a hand over her face as she ate her lunch. School was back in session after the holiday and the teachers were packing on the work. It was only half way through the day and she was ready for a nap. Too bad she didn't have Sirius's class until the next day. Usually she could get a small nap in at the beginning before he noticed she wasn't causing trouble.

"Thought you'd want to see this." Marcus dropped a page of news print next to Heidi's plate.

She barely glanced at it. "What is it, Belby? I'm trying to eat."

Marcus just waved a hand at the page and walked away. Heidi sighed and picked up the paper. It took her a couple of read throughs to absorb what the paper said.

"I am going to kill that slimy git," Heidi growled low as she crumpled the paper.

"Why?" Padma asked. "Maybe it is better if he's gone."

Heidi blinked at her. "Are you serious? Hagrid is one of the best people in this school. He's never done anything to deserve this."

"He's a giant, Heidi." Michael said. "they're dangerous."

Heidi glared at him. "I'm more dangerous then Hagrid ever could be."

"Of course you think that." Marcus said. "your uncle's a werewolf."

Luna grabbed Heidi's wand hand before she could hex Marcus. "Sod off, all of you. If it were any of you, Hagrid would defend you. But what do you do? Turn your back the first chance you get. You all disgust me."

Keeping a tight hold on Heidi's arm, Luna grabbed her friend's bag and pulled her out of the Hall.

"Something wrong, baby Potter?"

Luna and Heidi turned to see Draco coming into the castle with Crabbe and Goyle just ahead of Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Heidi looked at Luna and the other fourth year nodded. Heidi smirked and faced Draco.

"Cousin," Heidi pulled her wand. "you came at just the right time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Harry, Ron and Luna laughed as the group entered the Gryffindor common room.

"That was bloody brilliant, Heidi." Ron said.

Heidi barely rolled her shoulders. "My house pissed me off and Draco was the perfect outlet."

Hermione shook her head at Luna. "I can't believe you let her do that."

Luna grinned. "She couldn't get away with hexing the whole house so I figured Draco would be a safe target. Plus it's not like she hasn't done it before."

"Who did what?" Seamus asked from the couch.

Heidi sat beside him, kissing him hello. "I hexed Draco."

Seamus smiled, slipping an arm around her. "That's my girl."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi, Luna and Ginny struggled to keep up with Ron, Harry and Hermione as they ran for Hagrid's hut. Hermione had confronted Skeeter in the Three Broomsticks with back up from Heidi and now they were determined to get Hagrid out of hiding.

After a slightly embarrassing moment where Dumbledore answered the six entered. The Headmaster made more tea while the kids sat around Hagrid.

"Now," Dumbledore started. "did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger and Miss Potter were shouting, Hagrid?" Heidi and Hermione blushed slightly. "Harry, Heidi and their friends still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry and Heidi shouted, staring at Hagrid.

"You don't think anything that Skeeter cow-" Harry looked at Dumbledore. "sorry Professor."

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry." Dumbledore said, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.

Heidi, Ginny and Luna laughed softly at the Headmaster as Harry went on.

"I just meant, Hagrid how could you think we'd care what that woman wrote about you?"

Two fat tears rolled from Hagrid's eyes into his beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid." Dumbledore said. His eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from countless parents who remember you from their days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it-"

"Not all of 'em," Hagrid said hoarsely. "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Really Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin a very long time," Dumbledore said, now looking sternly over his half-moon spectacles. "Not a week has passed since I became Headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh, yeh're not half-giant!" Hagrid croaked.

"Oh no one's perfect," Heidi piped up, angry at Hagrid's continued excuses. "look at Harry and I. We're related to dark wizards!"

"Come back to teach, Hagrid," Hermione said quietly. "please come back. We really miss you."

The others nodded their agreement as more tears leaked down Hagrid's face.

Dumbledore stood up. "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday. You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi flopped down on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room after they'd finally convinced Hagrid to come out of hiding. Luna lifted Heidi's feet and sat down, placing her friend's feet down on her lap.

"Why do I get the feeling this year isn't going to get any easier?" Luna asked, looking at Heidi.

Heidi sighed. "Because you've been friends with me too long. Easy is not something us Potters do very well."

Luna laughed. "Merlin is that true. But at least it's never boring."

Heidi laughed as well "Damn straight!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, longer then I thought it would be. Awesome! So, no real ending note other then the second task will be next chapter. Fun, fun. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	14. Chpt 13

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Sorry for taking so long to get back to Heidi, I was on my holiday break. Posting a whole story, one chapter a day for a week takes its toll. But now we're back! Heidi's past suspicions of Moody make an appearance again along with Ron pestering Heidi about Snape, which causes another row between Heidi and Ron. Go figure. And last but not least for the chapter, we've got the second task. That'll be interesting. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at Harry in disbelief as they moved through the castle to the library.

"I'm not even going to pretend to be shocked that you lied about figuring out the clue," Heidi said. "but why in Merlin's good name would you give Mad-Eye to Marauder's Map?"

Harry sighed. He'd known this was coming. "Because he seemed interested in it and it's not like I could say no. He's a teacher here, Heidi. If I hadn't given it willingly, he could have easily confiscated it."

Heidi gave Harry another look. "It's Mad-Eye, Harry. He's not about to pull that with either of us, teacher or not."

"Well I wasn't about to risk it," Harry defended himself. "not to mention I was a bit freaked out about almost being caught by Snape and Filch."

Heidi pushed the library doors open. Alright, she'd give Harry that one. Snape and Filch were a scary combination but still, Heidi couldn't help but wonder what Moody wanted with the map. His eye could see through any disguise and no student could lie, cheat or sneak around with Moody in the castle. So why would he need the map?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Oh come on, you must know."

Heidi tightened her grip on her charcoal. "Ron, I swear if you don't get out of my face, what Professor Snape is up to will be the least of your worries."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald, if Heidi knew something, don't you think she would have told us already?"

Ron flopped down in one of the common room chairs. "Who knows! Maybe Snape swore her to secrecy."

Ginny gave Ron a look. "Ron, would you please use your head? If it had something to do with how Harry's name got in the Goblet, none of us would keep it a secret."

Ron gave Heidi a look. "I don't know."

Heidi threw down her charcoal. "Ron, I don't know what your problem is with me but if you honestly think I would keep something a secret that would help solve the mystery of who wants my brother dead, please come out and say it so I know I have good cause for hexing your sorry arse because really," she waved her hands at the group. "I doubt I'm the only one sick of your less then subtle jibs and insults."

Seamus reached for Heidi's hand. "Ladybug,"

Heidi gently shook him off. "I'm fine, Seamus." she collected her things. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

As Heidi left with Luna and Ginny following, Seamus gave Ron a look.

"Just once," he said. "could you not piss my girlfriend off?"

"She knows something," Ron said. "that's why she's defensive."

Hermione slammed her book shut. "Ronald, stop. The only reason Heidi is defensive is because you keep attacking her. Honestly," she stood up. "it's a wonder she really hasn't hexed you yet." she looked at Harry. "I think we should ask your guardians for help."

Harry shut his own book. "I agree." he looked at Ron. "Coming?"

Ron shrugged. "Why not, we're not getting anywhere here."

Seamus shook his head as the trio left. "Sure, he just pissed Heidi off. His work here is done."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. "Well we could try and teach you the Bubble-Head charm,"

Tonks frowned a bit. "Do we have enough time for that?"

Remus shrugged. "It didn't take him long to learn the Patronus charm."

Harry sat on ground in front of the couch. "What is the Bubble-Head charm?"

"It's a charm that when cast, allows you to breathe under water." Tonks explained. "The incantation relatively easy to learn."

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione said from his side.

Harry nodded. "I say let's go for it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi hummed softly as she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room. She'd spent most of the afternoon and evening after dinner in the library, mainly because she knew very few people would bug her there. For some reason, the other three houses avoided the library.

"Miss Potter,"

Heidi turned and saw Snape. "Professor, I was just heading back to my house."

Snape nodded. "You're fine on time, Heidi. However, Professor McGonagall would like to see you."

Heidi frowned as she started walking with Snape. "Any specific reason?"

"There is," Snape confirmed. "but I've been instructed not to tell you. Professor McGonagall will take care of that."

Heidi exhaled and adjusted her bag strap. "Alright then,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi coughed and sputtered as she broke the surface of the water and felt Fleur's sister cling tightly to her arm. That was the last time she went and saw McGonagall without an explanation before hand.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, not as good as I wanted it but I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will have godfather and goddaughter going at it as well as another row with Snape and Heidi. Yeah, a lot of fighting happens in this book. I blame Heidi's temper. Okay! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	15. Chpt 14

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids, finally, with the next chapter of Heidi. As I said at the end of the last we've got a few more rows happening in this chapter. Yes, Heidi's involved in both. My kids and their tempers. As far as Heidi's fight with Sirius, don't worry, Remus will be there to fix things. As for her fight with Snape, well as soon as Snape stops being...well Snape, they'll be fine! I know, I know, we have to wait for the last book for that. Oh well! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi crossed her arms to block out the cold of the dungeons as she made her way to Snape's classroom. She'd already had her Potions class for the day but she'd just had a talk with Harry that had her going to the bowels of the school once more.

She knew Harry had a habit of being a right arse and she knew her father wasn't going to win any awards for being a nice fellow but that was no reason for Snape to take his anger towards their father out on Harry.

Arriving at Snape's classroom, Heidi pushed the door opened and found Snape at his desk.

"Can we talk, Professor?" Heidi asked.

Snape looked at her. "About what, Miss Potter?"

Heidi sighed. "I know I have no right to tell you or even ask you to change your behavior towards Harry but as a friend to another friend, please stop."

Snape stood from his desk over to Heidi. "I will change my behavior towards your brother when, and only when, he stops acting like an exact clone of your father."

"But he's not just like Dad!" Heidi insisted. "Yes, Harry can be a right arse to people but only when they start it first. Harry doesn't look for chances to make someone miserable. I think you'll find that fault on your own house. I know our dad wasn't perfect but you have got to start seeing that Harry isn't him!"

"I see what's there, Miss Potter." Snape said simply. "Even if you don't."

Heidi nearly growled. "You know, for the love of Merlin, I cannot figure out why Mum was friends with you."

Not giving Snape a chance to respond, probably with a detention, Heidi turned and left the classroom. She missed Harry's first year when she never fought with Snape. She missed the friend she knew then, not the arrogant arse she knew now.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi, please listen,"

Heidi shook her head. "No Padfoot, I won't. I know you don't trust Snape but I do. He may be an arse to Harry, and just about everyone else that isn't in his house but he's never given me reason not to trust him."

"Bug," Sirius tried another angle. "he's a Death Eater!"

Heidi narrowed her eyes at Sirius. Clearly that was the wrong angle. "You have no proof of that Padfoot. You just want to believe the worst so you have a reason to hate him!"

"Heidi-"

Heidi threw her hand up. "I'm not listening to this." she looked at Harry who, like Ron and Hermione, was trying to appear invisible. "Come to Ravenclaw if he says anything useful."

Harry nodded. "Got it, Bug."

Heidi gave Sirius one more glare before grabbing her bag and all but sprinting from the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius muttered to himself as he graded quizzes from his last class. He hadn't seen Heidi since their fight, she'd gone so far as to skip his class and he was both angry at himself and Snape for causing this. Yes he knew it wasn't rational to blame Snape but he was anyway.

"I hear you got into a fight with Heidi,"

Sirius sighed as Remus walked into his class. "Did she tell you?"

Remus shook his head. "I haven't seen her, not even at meals. No, Hermione told me. Figured I'd be able to calm Heidi down and make you two speak again."

Sirius dropped his quill and crossed his arms. "Well good luck there. That girl is bloody stubborn."

Remus cocked a brow at his old friend. "Oh and you're not?"

Sirius sighed again and leaned his arms on his desk. "It's just, why can't she see what Snape is, Remus?"

"Because she sees a different side of Severus," Remus reminded Sirius. "She sees the side Lily saw. Sure it's a little more rough around the edges then back then but it's still there and I for one am glad that Severus allows someone to see it again."

"But why Heidi?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled. "Sirius how many times have we all commented how much Heidi looks like her mother? Yes she has her father's hair but everything else about that child is Lily. That's why her." he stepped up to Sirius's desk. "I know you don't trust Severus and I'm not asking you to. But I am telling you, accept that Heidi does because if you keep pushing her on this, you'll push her away and that is the last thing you want."

Sirius leaned back heavily in his chair. "Alright, after I finish up here, I'll go find her. Apologize and tell her I accept that she trusts Snape."

"Do you really?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No but for Ladybug, I'll pretend."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius walked into the school library, not at all surprised to find Heidi sitting at one of the tables surrounded by books. That girl got more and more like Remus every day. Seeing the expression on her face and the way she was violently turning pages, Sirius knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation. Course, he couldn't remember the last time he had an easy conversation with his goddaughter.

"Heidi," Sirius walked over to her table.

Heidi barely glanced up. "Yes?"

Sirius sighed. He had to stop doing that. "I want to apologize. It was wrong of me to try and force my beliefs about Snape on to you and I know I need to accept how you see him."

"Do you accept it?" Heidi asked.

Sirius sat down. "Not yet but I'm trying. It's hard for me to see Snape any other way then how I've seen him for years but for you, I will try my hardest to change that."

Heidi shut the book she was reading. "Alright, then I forgive you, Padfoot. Just knowing you're willing to try is enough for me."

Sirius smiled. "Thank you, Ladybug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright I know I didn't actually mention anything that happened in the book but that's kinda how I planned this chapter out. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	16. Chpt 15

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I got caught up in a lot of saddening stuff that made me lose my focus on my writing. However, I'm back now and we've got a shocking chapter for Heidi ahead. We also get to see George's more protective side of Hermione and Heidi assisting the twins with getting revenge for Hermione and the letters sent to her because of Skeeter. Yeah, I know I switched it up because of Luna but we'll pretend Skeeter still wrote about Hermione. Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi muttered darkly to herself as she headed for the hospital wing. She'd been in Potions, her first class of the day, and a Slytherin decided to make her potion blow up. Out of instinct, she'd put her arms up to protect her face and now the underside of her forearms were nicely burned. Snape had taken one look at the potion, Heidi's arms and the snickering Slytherins and sent Heidi to the hospital wing while making Luna clean the potion up.

Heidi was more then a little annoyed Luna had to clean up the Slytherin's mess but Luna had told her it was fine and to go get herself checked out.

Heidi walked into the hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey working on,

"'Mione?" Heidi rushed to her friend's side, forgetting her own injuries. "What happened?"

"Jinxed hate mail because of the trash Skeeter's been writing," George said from Hermione's side. "One had undiluted bubotuber pus."

Heidi winced. "Oh Merlin, 'Mione,"

Hermione smiled through the tears from the pain. "I'll be okay, Heidi. But from your reaction, you didn't come here because of me."

Heidi winced again. "Ah, no." she looked at Madam Pomfrey. "I need some burns tended."

Pomfrey looked at Heidi's arms and tsked. "Take off your robes and roll up your sleeves, Miss Potter."

Heidi hopped up onto the bed next to Hermione's and did as she was told. She winced at the scorch marks in her robe sleeves and uniform sleeves. Looks like those would need replacing.

"Burns don't heal quickly, even with magic," Pomfrey said as she brought bandages and a white paste over to Heidi. "But this cream will help with the pain and I want you to come back every morning until they heal to have the bandages changed."

Heidi nodded. "Okay, I can do that." she looked at George, who was rubbing Hermione's back as her hands sat in a bowl of liquid. "How's Hermione?"

Pomfrey sighed. "Like your burns, magic won't heal her faster. She'll have to be bandaged for a number of days as well."

Heidi shook her head. "Someone really needs to stop Skeeter before she does lasting damage."

Pomfrey secured Heidi's bandages. "I agree there, Miss Potter. Sadly too many people thinks she's good for that to happen." she stepped back. "I expect to see you in the morning for a bandage change."

Heidi nodded once more. "Yes Madam Pomfrey." she got up and hugged Hermione. "It'll be okay."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Heidi." she looked at George. "You should get to class."

George kissed her head. "If you're sure,"

With Hermione's nod, George and Heidi left the hospital wing.

"We're going to do something about this, right?" Heidi asked.

George smirked. "Meet Fred and I in the common room after dinner."

Heidi grinned. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

That evening, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room after dinner and found George, Fred and Heidi huddled in front of the fire, whispering.

"Oi," Ron got their attention. "what are you three up to?"

Silence was the only answer they got so Harry looked at Seamus, who was doing his homework at one of the side tables.

"I have no idea," Seamus held his hands up. "they've been like that since Heidi and I got back from dinner."

Ron frowned. "Well that can't be good."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly, just leave them alone."

Harry looked at Hermione. "You know, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" Hermione shot back. "They'll tell us when they're ready."

"The whole world's gone barmy," Ron muttered as he stalked up the dorm stairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi adjusted her uniform sleeves as she headed down the hall. She'd had to get her bandages changed twice in one day because she'd gotten them dirty in the greenhouse. Thankfully she'd had a free period so there was no rush to get anywhere. Or so she thought.

She looked up just in time to see Harry rushing down the hall she was headed towards. Picking up pace, she darted down the hall and caught up with Harry before he could make another turn.

"Harry," she grabbed her brother by the arm. "hey, what's wrong? You look spooked."

Harry looked at Heidi and she could tell it took a moment for him to realize she was there.

"Bug," he finally said. "I had some sort of dream or vision in Trewlany's class. With Voldemort and Wormtail and I need to tell Dumbledore."

Heidi watched the conflicted emotions flit back and forth in Harry's eyes. "Then let's go."

"Don't you have class?" Harry asked.

Heidi shook her head. "No, I've got a free period." she pulled Harry down the hall. "Come on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, after going through dinner on what felt like autopilot and somehow convincing her friends that she was fine, Heidi found herself sitting beside one of the many statues in the school, knees drawn to her chest as she stared at the opposite wall.

"Miss Potter,"

Heidi broke her stare and found Snape kneeling in front of her. "Professor."

Snape frowned. "Heidi, it's passed curfew, what are you doing here?"

Heidi swallowed. "Padfoot was right." she made herself meet Snape's eyes. "You are a Death Eater." she watched Snape cringe and stand up, backing away from her. "I kept defending you because there was no way you could be, not with how kind you are to me. But at the same time, it kind of makes sense."

Snape frowned. "How?"

Heidi pushed herself up from the floor. "Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora could never say for sure what your role in the Order was and they mentioned you joined the Order kind of late in the war." Heidi met Snape's eyes again. "You were working for him, weren't you? You were working for Voldemort."

Snape sighed. "I was, yes."

Heidi frowned at the floor. "Why?"

"I," Snape sighed again. "it's difficult to explain."

Heidi gave a small nod. "Okay, I just want you to know this doesn't change how I see you."

Snape gave a slight smile. "I'm glad to hear that. Would you like me to escort you to your common room?"

Heidi shook her head. "I'm gonna spend the night in the Marauder's quarters." she turned and waved. "Night Professor."

"Good night, Heidi."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius, Remus and Tonks watched Heidi's face as she slept. She was curled up on the sofa between Tonks and Remus, her face buried in her uncle's arm.

"This is one of those times where I wish I'd been wrong," Sirius said softly.

"I wish we'd all been wrong." Remus said. "You may have suspected him out loud, Pad, but we all had guesses as to what he did for the Order."

"Let's not talk about it now," Tonks said, her voice a whisper as Heidi stirred a bit. "Let her sleep. I have a feeling things aren't going to get any easier for her and Harry as this year goes on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, bit of a rough ending but still, I like it. So Heidi knows Snape's secret, as does the rest of the family. Will it really not change her view of him? *shrugs* We'll find out as this madness goes on. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	17. Chpt 16

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Heidi. So we've reached it. The third task. This is when things get seriously dangerous. But before we head down that dark road, we have to go through the family visit. And the secret behind Heidi's dislike for Andromeda Tonks will be revealed. Also, I'm finally confirming exactly what color Heidi's hair is. I know, it took me four books. I'm a bit slow. Okay, um, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Mildly annoyed was one way to put Heidi's current mood. The third task was the following morning and she had just been informed that the families of the champions were going to be coming and spending the day with them. Upside, Heidi got to skip class all day. Down side, she had to see Tonks's mother, Andromeda. Heidi didn't like her great-aunt for several reasons; she was constantly telling her to sit up straight, correcting how she spoke, commenting on how she acted. But the worst thing Andromeda did to warrant Heidi's dislike was how she treated Remus.

Andromeda never made a secret of her displeasure over Tonks marrying Remus. She stated it was because he didn't fit Tonks but everyone knew the real reason. Andromeda didn't like the fact that Remus was a werewolf. That reason alone was why Heidi was mildly annoyed.

"I don't want to see her," Heidi told her guardians. "it's bad enough she comes to visit on holidays."

Tonks sighed. "Heidi, I know my mum can be challenging but she is your family. You can't always avoid her."

"I can try."

Sirius ran a hand over his face. "Bug-"

"Give us the room, Pad? Dora?" Remus stopped Sirius. The two nodded and left. Remus sat next to Heidi as they watched out the window. "You're one of the most loyal people I know, Heidi Lily Potter. You stick by your friends and family no matter what. There are times where I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake, not putting you in Gryffindor." he rubbed his hands together and sighed. "But then I know that loyalty is hard to gain and it's only gained after you've given complete and careful thought to it." he looked at Heidi. "I know Andromeda will never gain your loyalty because of your loyalty to me and I understand that makes it hard for you to be around her. But think of what Padfoot goes through every day. He will never trust Severus, even if he is trying for you, but he still treats him as equal as he does everyone else."

"Why?" Heidi asked. "If he doesn't trust him, why bother treating him like he does?"

Remus smiled a bit. He knew Heidi hadn't figured this part out. "Because, trust him or not, Severus is important to people Sirius cares about and he knows by causing trouble with him, it would hurt those people."

Heidi fiddled with her robes. "So you're saying I need to treat Aunt Andy like I do you and Aunt Dora and Padfoot and Uncle Ted because she's important to other people I care about."

Remus nodded. "Exactly. I know it'll be hard but just remember, it's not for her and it's not even for you. It's for Ted and Dora."

Heidi nodded slowly. "Alright," she looked at Remus. "I'll do my best."

Remus put an arm around Heidi and hugged her. "That's all I'm asking for."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stood between Remus and Tonks as they waited for Ted and Andromeda to show up, along with Molly and Bill Weasley. Heidi was kind of nervous about seeing Molly since Heidi knew Ginny had told her mother about the tension between Heidi and Ron. Heidi had no doubt that Molly was going to be determined to fix the problem, even though it couldn't be fixed. Ron wasn't likely to change his opinion about Remus and as long as it stayed that way, Heidi was not going to play nice with her brother's best friend.

"They here yet?" Sirius asked as he joined them.

Remus shook his head. "No but Minerva did say the carriages were on their way so it won't be long."

Sirius looked at Heidi. "I already sent Molly an owl. She won't be bringing up the rift with you and Ron."

Heidi sighed in relief. "Thank you,"

Tonks also looked at her niece. "Are you going to be able to handle Mum?"

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, Uncle Moony and I talked it through. It'll be fine." At least she hoped it would be.

The carriages finally came into view and Heidi shifted a bit. First thing she was prepared for was Andromeda commenting on her outfit; a white tank under a gray shirt with cropped sleeves, black denim shorts, black leggings and black combat boots that Tonks had given her for Christmas. And she'd thrown on a set of red robes to show her support for Gryffindor and Harry.

While Heidi was dressed in a similar fashion to her aunt, wizard and muggle punk mixed, it would be Heidi that Andromeda singled out.

The four carriages stopped in front of where Heidi was waiting with her guardians and the newly arrived McGonagall.

A dark hair couple wrapped in furs got out of the first carriage. Heidi easily guessed those were Krum's parents. The second carriage held Amos Diggory and his wife, who Sirius and Tonks started chatting with. The third carriage held only one passenger and by her blonde hair, Heidi knew she was Fleur and Gabrielle's mother.

Bracing herself, Heidi looped her arm through Remus's and waited for the final carriage to open. When it did, a tall woman with long curly black hair and matching eyes stepped out. Following behind her was a tall man on the heavier side with graying brown hair and gentle hazel eyes. They were followed by two familiar faces, both with flaming red hair.

"Mum, Dad," Tonks greeted her parents with a smile and kiss on their cheeks. "you both look great."

Ted Tonks laughed. "Always the fibber, Dora."

Andromeda Tonks gave her daughter a tight smile. "How's work, Nymphadora?"

Heidi saw her aunt flinch at her given name.

"It's great," Tonks said. "I've been stationed here for the tournament, meaning I get to be with Remus, Sirius and the kids more."

"Speaking of those trouble makers," Ted turned the Sirius, Remus and Heidi, who were chatting with Bill and Molly. "Heidi Lily Potter, look at you."

Heidi smiled at her great-uncle. "Hey Uncle Ted,"

Ted hugged her and kissed her head. "Bug, I swear, the older you get, the more you look like your mother. Especially that hair of yours. It may be as wild as your brother and father's but that color could only come from Lily."

"She's got her mother's temper too," Remus said, putting an arm around Heidi's shoulders.

Heidi huffed. "Draco asked for it."

"Which time?" Remus, Sirius and Tonks chorused.

Ted gave Heidi a playful scolding look. "Getting in trouble, Ladybug?"

Heidi shrugged. "Less then Harry,"

Remus looked at his mother-in-law, who was staring at Heidi's clothes with an up turned nose. "Nice to see you again, Andromeda."

Andromeda nodded curtly. "Remus." she looked at Sirius. "I don't suppose you could have made sure Heidi dressed appropriately."

"I think Heidi's look is unique." Bill said. "Though, she's definitely got a bit of Tonks's flare in there."

Remus cocked a brow at the smile Bill sent Tonks. "Hitting on my wife, Weasley?"

Bill sputtered. "What? Remus, no! Never!"

Sirius snorted and clapped Bill on the shoulder. "Way to shift the tension."

Bill grumbled. "My aim was to get rid of it."

"Not possible in this family," Heidi laughed. "but nice try."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After leaving her guardians to walk down to the pitch with Andromeda, Ted, Molly and Bill, Heidi raced to Gryffindor to meet up with her friends so they could walk down together. As much as Heidi loved her family, she needed a break from her great-aunt. Now that the final task was just under an hour away, Heidi's stomach was churning in worry and fear. Something about the last task felt off to her. Nothing direct had happened to Harry during the first two tasks and he made it through with minimal injury. Whomever was trying to get him killed couldn't be pleased and Heidi was fearing they'd use the final task as a last effort to end Harry's life.

"Everything's going to be fine, Ladybug." Seamus said as they entered the Quidditch pitch. Or what used to be the pitch. It was now unrecognizable. A twenty foot hedge ran a long the edge of it and, as they took their seats, they could see the entrance of the maze, which looked dark and creepy.

Heidi looked at the twins. "Not taking bets this time around?"

"Did it before the feast," Fred said "Wanna to focus on the last task." George finished.

"Never know what could happen." they chorused with matching grins.

Hermione smacked George in the arm while Ginny socked Fred in the other arm. Heidi ignored them as she found Harry standing by the entrance of the maze, a nervous look on his face. She sent him the best encouraging smile she could with a small wave. He smiled and waved back. She frowned as she saw his smile turn into a small smirk and followed his pointing. She paled.

"Hey Uncle Moony," Heidi said. "any reason you're sitting here?" Here being on Seamus's free side.

Remus shrugged while giving Seamus a look. "We decided to come sit with you kids."

Heidi gave Tonks a pleading look but the older woman just shook her head sadly. Heidi guessed she'd already tried to talk Remus out of this and it was a lost cause. And given the look on Ted's face, he had been on his son-in-law's side. Poor Seamus.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bagman's voice silenced the crowd and stopped Heidi from saving her boyfriend. "the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about the begin! Let me remind you how many points currently stand! Tied for first place, with eighty-five points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" Heidi stood with her friends and family and started cheering and clapping loudly for Harry. "In second place, with eighty points- Mr. Vikor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" even more applause broke out. "And in third place- Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Heidi stopped hearing Bagman as she watched Harry get ready to enter the maze. Once the whistle blew and Harry and Cedric entered the maze, four magicked screens appeared, preparing to show the audience what was happening inside. Once Fleur and Krum entered, all they could do was watch and wait.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi's eyes were glued to the screen showing Harry and she was as pale as freshly fallen snow. They'd seen Harry face a boggart, one of Hagrid's damn skrewts, being hung upside down and Krum apparently going completely ape shit. He'd taken out Fleur and nearly taken out Cedric. Then he went up against a sphinx and was now helping Cedric fight off some of what looked like Aragog's children.

"Why spiders?" Heidi heard Ron all but whimper. For once, she had to agree with him.

Once the two defeated the spiders, they argued about who should take the cup. Cedric tried to get Harry to take it but Harry insisted Cedric deserved it. Heidi could tell Harry was getting annoyed with the older boy when they finally agreed to take it together.

To the shock of the teachers and Heidi, the two vanished. Heidi stood with Remus and Tonks, ready to head down to Dumbledore, who was staring at the blank screens in shock. Before Heidi could make it, someone shoved something into her hand and she felt a familiar pulling sensation behind her navel.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Letting out a loud grunt as she slammed into the ground, Heidi shook her head and looked around. Her eyes fell on a horrifying sight. Cedric's blank eyes stared at her, lifeless. He was dead.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes, I did leave it at a cliff hanger but I think you all saw that coming. Good news, there's only three chapters left. Bad news, they all royally suck emotion wise. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	18. Chpt 17

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of Heidi. I am SO sorry that I keep taking so much time but life really is shit right now for me. But my writing is helping so I'm giving you guys a new chapter. Not that it'll be particularly happy but we work with what we got. As we know, last chapter was the third task and the little twist at the end, Heidi ended up in the graveyard with Harry. How'd she get there? Well we have a couple of things to go through first before we figure that one out. So...read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked around as panic set in. She saw Harry tied to a gravestone, his horror filled eyes catching hers moments before she took in Wormtail, who was stalking towards her. Her mind screamed for her to move but panic and fear paralyzed every muscle of her body, allowing Wormtail to bind her hands with no resistance.

"They're both here, Master." Wormtail said meakishly before moving around, preparing a stone cauldron. Heidi had never seen one so large. She was sure Remus or Sirius could sit in it and still have room to spare.  
>Movement on the ground caught Heidi's attention and she noticed a bundle of robes seemed to be stirring, moving persistently as if it was trying to free itself.<p>

Flames shooting up from under the cauldron brought Heidi's eyes back to Wormtail. Her fear began to recede as memories of the year before flooded back and she recalled Wormtail's role in her torture.

"Hurry!"

The sudden high, cold voice startled Heidi and she realized the surface of the water in the cauldron was alight with spark. It looked like it was encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready, Master,"

"Now," said the cold voice.

Heidi had the sense of mind, finally, to struggle against her bindings but a low hissing froze her once more. She turned her head and saw a large snake looking at her and Heidi felt as if the creature was actually seeing her.  
>It hissed several times at her, almost sounding like words that had Harry shouting.<p>

"Get away from her!"

Heidi didn't know what the snake said but if it put a tone of fear in her brother's voice, she knew it wasn't good. Before he could yell at the snake again, Wormtail conjured a cloth into Harry's mouth to silence him. Heidi shifted her gaze back to the former Marauder and nearly screamed at what had been in the bundle of robes.

The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, only Heidi couldn't ever recall seeing anything less human. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and it's face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.  
>Heidi slammed her eyes shut but knew it was too late. Memories of her torture by Bellatrix would be replaced in her nightmares by that creature.<p>

A splash caused Heidi to once again open her eyes and she saw that Wormtail had dropped the creature in the sparking cauldron.

'Please let it drown,' she thought silently. 'whatever that thing is, please let it drown.'

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

Heidi watched the surface of the grave Harry was standing on crack. A fine trickle of dust rose into the air as Wormtail waved his wand and fell softly into the cauldron. The water hissed and sparks flew as the water turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

Whimpering from Wormtail made Heidi want to laugh at the rat but she was distracted by the long, thin, shining silver dagger that he removed from inside his cloak. As he spoke again, his voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

Heidi watched in confusion as Wormtail stretched his right hand out in front of him, the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Turning her head away seconds before the blade connected with Wormtail's flesh, Heidi tried to block his scream as it pierced the night. She heard a thump, Wormtail's anguished panting and then a sickening splash, like something was dropped into the cauldron. Heidi didn't want to look but she forced her eyes open and saw the potion was turning a burning red.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken..." Wormtail speaking again turned Heidi away from the cauldron and she watched as he sliced into Harry's arm with the dagger, collecting his blood in a small glass vial. "you will...resurrect your foe."

Before Heidi knew what was happening, Wormtail was coming over to her with another vial. She tried scooting away from him but found herself trapped by a gravestone. She tried kicking out as Wormtail got closer but he bound her legs and repeated the process with her as he had with Harry.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus stood back, watching as the teachers, Sirius included, tried to figure out exactly what had happened to Harry and Cedric. Knowing Heidi was probably scared for her brother, Remus turned to talk to her. But all he found was an empty space.

"Heidi?"

Remus's call for their niece caught Tonks's attention. She too started calling out for the young girl.

"Heidi!"

Her friends, teachers and other classmates started calling out. Along with Fleur and her sister.

Remus spun in a circle. "Ladybug!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi shook, both from pain and heart stopping fear. Her eyes had to be lying to her. They just had to be. Because once Wormtail had added hers and Harry's blood to the cauldron, the water changed white, the sparks stopped and white steam blew up from the cauldron. That steam then floated in the air, an outline of a man starting to show before Wormtail put the robes over his master's head one-handed.

A thin man stepped out of the cauldron and he and Harry stared at each other.

Heidi stared at a face that would haunt her for years to come. Whiter then a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. It had happened.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

The next chapter is where the real fun begins. Death Eaters show up, Heidi is used against Harry, the wands connect and all hell breaks lose. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	19. Chpt 18

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Once again, I am so sorry for taking so long. Medical and life drama keeps getting in the way of my writing but I'm doing my best guys! So, last chapter, Remus, Tonks and Sirius realized that Heidi was missing along with Harry and Cedric and the Potter siblings witnessed the rebirth of their worst nightmare. Voldemort. Now we have the Death Eaters arriving, Heidi being used against Harry and the spirits of Voldie's past victims who'd like to say hi. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at Voldemort, the level of her fear so great that, though she saw his mouth moving, she heard nothing. The world was mute to her and her body was numb. No pain, no cold. Nothing.

She saw Voldemort press his finger into some sort of brand on Wormtail's arm but she still didn't hear what was being said. Wormtail seemed to be whimpering, scared of, not only Voldemort, but whatever had just happened with the brand mark.

Voldemort was speaking again while staring up at the stars. She vaguely saw a few words, something about bravey and foolishness. Then he started pacing back and forth between Harry and Wormtail, still speaking but he was moving so fast that Heidi could read any of the words as they left his lips.

Voldemort went on for what seemed like hours to Heidi before he stopped and suddenly, between every grave, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards apparated in. They all wore hoods and masks and started moving forward, slowly, one by one. They stared at Voldemort, as if seeing an illusion, a dream. Not truly believing their eyes.

Heidi almost wanted to yell at them for acting like cowards. It was their master and their own damn fault they were there. If they hadn't crossed that line to begin with, they'd be safe and warm in their nice cozy homes, continuing to be oblivous to what was happening in the world around them.

And, much to Heidi's dismay, the great Dark Lord started talking again. This time Heidi could hear perfectly. She'd seemed to have come back to herself because the pain was coming back as well.

Voldemort ranted at the Death Eaters, belittling them, making them beg for his forgiveness. Several had the Cruciatus Curse used on them when they didn't give Voldemort the answers he wanted. Heidi couldn't believe how cruel he was to the very people that served him. Who worshipped him.

Heidi watched his snake eyes flit to the gaps in the circle the Death Eaters had formed.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters," he said. "three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return. He will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever. He will be killed of course."

Heidi's heart froze at those words. She knew exactly which Death Eater Voldemort was referring to. Snape. Heidi could only wonder if the Potions Master had felt the Dark Lord's call and if so, had he told Dumbledore and the others about it. Heidi's thoughts drifted to her guardians. Had they noticed she'd gone missing? Were they looking for her too? Were there any clues left behind to lead rescue to them? Heidi feared the answer to the last question the most. If there was no trace, no sign of them, then they were on their own to make it back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Heidi's eyes nearly popped from her head at Voldemort's words. Untie Harry? Give him his wand? What was the snake planning? She knew it couldn't be anything good because really, why else would be have Harry released?

With a nervous swallow, Heidi watched her brother and Voldemort circle each other while Voldemort asked Harry if he knew how to duel. So that was the angle.

"And now you face me, like a man," Voldemort said. "straight backed and proud, the way your father died." Heidi growled low at his words. "And now, we duel."

Heidi watched, sympathetic pain coursing through her body, as Voldemort once again used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. Heidi couldn't make herself look away as Harry's body twisted and spazummed on the ground.

Once Voldemort released the curse, he immediately placed Harry under the Imperius Curse and tried to get him to say whether or not he wanted Voldemort to use the Curciatus again.

_'Don't say it Harry,'_ Heidi mentally willed. _'You're stronger then he is. Fight it. Break the curse.'_

"FIGHT HIM HARRY!" Heidi screamed, unable to stay silent any longer.

As Harry screamed "I WON'T!", Voldemort flicked his snake eyes over to Heidi but instead of cowering like his Death Eaters did, Heidi held the dark wizard's eyes and glared back with a glare that would have made Snape proud.

"Both Potters seem to have gotten their father's foolish bravey." Voldemort observed. "Perhaps another dose of pain will teach at least one of you a lesson."

Before Voldemort could cast the Curciatus curse on Harry again, the older Potter dove behind the marble headstone of Voldemort's father. From her place, Heidi could see him and he motioned for her to stay down and stay quiet. Heidi nodded subtly.

"We're not playing hide and seek, Harry." Voldemort said, drawing towards the stone. The Death Eaters laughed around them. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel?" he looked at Heidi. "Maybe I can persuade you to come back out. Avery, Goyle, bring her to me."

Heidi tried to squirm away before the two Death Eaters reached her but with her legs bound, it was pointless. They grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground at Voldemort's feet. Heidi glared up at him.

"Shall we teach your brother not to turn his back on his enemies?" Voldemort asked her, as if speaking to a small child.

"Go rot in the cauldron you came out of," Heidi spat back.

Voldemort chuckled. "Very brave my dear." he raised his wand. "But this is the wrong time for bravey. _Crucio!_"

Heidi screamed as an all too familiar pain set her bones on fire. Flashes of the June before filled her head as she tried to control her screaming. Focusing as hard as she could, Heidi called out to Harry.

"STAY HIDDEN, HARRY!" she screamed. "YOUR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN MINE! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!"

Voldemort released Heidi from the curse and she could just barely turn her head to see why. Harry had come out from behind the headstone, wand ready.

"Get away from her." Harry nearly growled.

Voldemort smiled. "Ah, so blood is thicker then survival. Avery, take her."

Heidi didn't have the energy to fight as the Death Eater yanked her up and away from Voldemort.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Heidi watched in shock with the Death Eaters as the lights of Harry and Voldemort's spells turned a bright deep gold. Then, shocking everyone even more, Harry and Voldemort were both raised in the air, their wands still connected by the thread of shimmering gold light. They watched as the two moved from the headstone over to an area free of graves. Then the golden thread starting splintering, while staying connected to their wands. They were enclosed in a golden, dome shaped web, a cage of light.

Heidi couldn't believe her eyes, and completely ignored the calls of the Death Eaters, as ghosts, mere shadows of Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins and an old man appeared, talking to Harry, telling him to hold on. Then what would have brought Heidi to her knees had she been standing, her mother appeared beside Harry. And it wasn't long before her father appeared as well.

While James talked to Harry, Heidi saw Lily look over at her before breaking through web and gliding over. She got right up in Avery's face.

"Release my daughter, you sorry excuse for a wizard." she demanded. "Or I will haunt you until the end of your days."

Avery paled and quickly released Heidi. Heidi collapsed to the ground, her legs still shaky from the curse.

"Ladybug," Heidi looked up at her mother's use of her nickname. "Ladybug, you have to get up. You must get to the portkey. It will return you and your brother to Hogwarts. Do you understand, bug? Be strong, like I know you are, my brave little girl."

Heidi nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I understand, Mum." she reached a hand out. "I miss you."

Lily smiled. "I miss you too, Heidi. But know, your father and I are never far." her ghost hand drifted through Heidi's chest at her heart. "We're always right here." she turned for a second. "Now go. It's almost time."

Heidi nodded once more and as Lily drifted away, she used all her strength to push herself off the ground and with a heavy limp, ran for the portkey.

As she fell to her knees beside the cup and Cedric, Heidi saw a small mirror not too far away. She knew, just by looking at it, that the mirror is what had been slipped into her hand and brought her to the graveyard.

"Heidi," Harry slid to the ground beside her. "hold on."

Heidi slammed her eyes shut and held tightly to Harry's arm as she felt the familiar pulling sensation behind her navel. They were going home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it. One, maybe two chapters left to this book and the heart break is over...until we start book five. Yeah, I'm sure you guys can make some guesses as to what happens in that one. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	20. Chpt 19

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with what I believe is the final chapter of Heidi: Book Four. All depends on how long it runs and if I get everything I feel needs to be in there written. So at the end of the last chapter, James and Lily, along with the shadows of Voldemort's last victims, helped the Potter siblings get away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Now comes the aftermath. Read on.

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi felt the ground rush to meet her, Harry and Cedric's dead body but couldn't bring herself to raise her head and see the faces of the crowd. Sobs racked her body as she heard Harry and Dumbledore's voices. Her body was still shaking from the Curciatus curse and her arm was burning from where Wormtail had cut her.

"Ladybug,"

Remus's voice broke through the pain filled fog that clouded Heidi's mind. She finally pulled her face away from the grass and looked up. Remus's face was paler then normal but the relief on his features was as easy to read as any book.

"Come on Heidi," Remus said gently. "we need to get you up."

Heidi shook her head. "Cedric,"

Tonks appeared beside Remus. "Don't worry, Bug. He's being taken good care of."

Heidi tried to control her shaking. "Okay," she exhaled slowly. "okay. I, uh, I don't think I can walk."

Remus hoisted Heidi into his arms. "No worrys there, bug." he kissed her forehead. "Come on,"

Ignoring the voices and looks from everyone around her, Heidi pressed her face into Remus's shoulder and continued the fight the shaking of her body.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Knowing Heidi was going to have to talk with the headmaster but also knowing she was nowhere near ready for that, Remus carried her to the Marauder's Quarters and to her old bedroom.

"Go make sure everything's okay," Tonks said, following. "and I'll get her cleaned up."

Remus nodded, reluctant to leave Heidi but knew he would be needed to help with the aftermath of all this. "Come get me before taking her to Albus's office."

Tonks gave her own nod. "Of course,"

Remus knelt in front of Heidi. "Ladybug, Aunt Dora's gonna help you get cleaned up and I'll be back as soon as I can. Alright?"

Heidi forced her eyes to focus on her uncle. "Yeah, alright."

Watching Heidi for a moment, Remus sighed before pushing himself up. He kissed Tonks and gave her side a squeeze before leaving the room. Tonks looked at her niece, wincing at the blood on different parts of her and the tremors she could visibly see still shaking her body.

Giving herself a shake, Tonks walked over to Heidi's wardrobe and opened it. She pulled out a clean under shirt and a pair of purple pajama pants before reaching down for a pair of slippers. Setting those on the bed beside Heidi, Tonks left the room for a moment and quickly came back with an oversized bright green jumper.

Tonks saw Heidi eying the jumper. "I figured something big and comforting might be in order and I know you like this jumper of mine."

Heidi barely cracked a smile. "Thank Aunt Dora."

Tonks smiled back. "No thanks needed, bug. Now," she set the sweater down. "let's get you cleaned up."

With a wave of her wand, a bowl of soapy water and a cloth appeared next to Tonks as Heidi removed her glasses and toed off her boots. Together the two got the thirteen year old undressed, cleaned up, her arm wound cleaned, as well as the cut on her bottom lip and then into the clean clothes Tonks had picked out.

"Feel a bit better?" Tonks asked as Heidi put her slippers on.

Heidi shrugged. "I feel numb. Like what happened was a nightmare, only it was so real my body and mind don't know if I'm awake or asleep."

"That'll pass," Tonks said, regret deep in her tone. "and when it does," she shook her head. "everything that happened will hit you at once."

Heidi leaned forward, fisting her hands in her hair. "I just sat there, Aunt Dora. Memories of last June paralyzed me to the point where I didn't even fight that weasel Wormtail when he tied my hands together. And this," she tore back the sleeve of the jumper to show her forearm. "I helped bring the bastard back!"

Tonks knelt in front of Heidi and took her arm. "Hey, stop it. You, Heidi Lily Potter, were put in an impossible situation. You were taken against your will, scared, I'd even say terrified given the look in your eyes. Your body reacted how anyone's would have." she lifted Heidi's arm. "Just because Wormtail violated you, stole your blood, does not mean you brought Voldemort back. It was all against your will and I have no doubt you'd change it if you could." she took Heidi's face in her hands. "Stop beating yourself up over something that was out of your control."

Green and silver eyes held each other before Heidi choked out a sob and fell forward into Tonks's arms.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

If someone had asked Heidi, even a month or two later, the events of the rest of the term, she wouldn't have been able to account for all of them. After a few nights in the hospital wing, Harry and Heidi took up their old bedrooms in the Marauder's Quarters for the rest of the term.

The two had learned from their friends that Dumbledore had instructed the school to leave them both be and not question or badger then about what happened that night of the last task. Something both siblings were thankful for.

As Heidi packed her trunk the last night in the castle, she recalled Dumbledore and Fudge's fight over whether Heidi and Harry were being honest about Voldemort. How, because of Fudge being blind, Dumbledore sent Remus and Sirius out to recall 'old friends' as Dumbledore had put it. When pressed, Tonks revealed that Dumbledore was reinstating the Order of the Phoenix, the secret society he'd created back when Voldemort first rose to power. Tonks also dropped the news that they would not be returning to Grimmauld Place.

"What?" Harry had said. "Why not?"

"It's going to become the new headquarters for the Order," Tonks had explained after putting a few silencing charms up. "and Sirius doesn't want you two living under the same roof."

"Where are we going to live then?" Heidi had asked.

"In a Black estate in the country." Tonks had gone on. "It's not as big as Grimmauld but it'll be just as protected. If not more."

The two had accepted this, knowing it was for their safety.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione asked on the train ride home.

Heidi glanced at her before looking back out the window. "It never really changed to begin with. People just fell into a false sense of security."

"Well aren't you chipper," Ron said, giving Heidi a look.

Heidi growled low. "Sod off, Weasley. I swear, I am in no mood to deal with you."

"Leave her alone, Ron." Luna butted in before Ron could comment back. "She's right, even if none of us want to say it."

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"The only thing we can do," Harry answered. "we get ready and we fight."

"And pray," Heidi said. "that this time, we get rid of Voldemort for good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, that was extremely depressing. But it goes nicely with my current mood. Don't ask. Anywho, there we have it kids. The end of book four. Hopefully the first chapter of book five should be up in a couple of days but since I'm having surgery on Tuesday, I can't promise anything. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
